Documentary
by Caskett092313
Summary: An AU story set in the late spring/early summer of 2015 where Castle and Beckett are married with three teenage kids of their own besides Alexis.
1. World Famous-ish

A/N: The idea for this came to mind yesterday as I was trying to think of what to do next in my other Castle fanfic; _Family _and while I wait for more reviews in that fanfic. So at the moment I am switching focus to this gem while I beta chapters for a new writer on here by the pen name Kbeckettcastle; who has three stories on here. The original plan for this gem here was for it to be a one-shot, but now after writing this chapter I am not sure what to do with it. Let me know what you think after reading this.

* * *

**World Famous….ish**

** The hand held digital camera was on, recording and facing three teenage kids. Two girls and boy. All three kids were fifteen years old; the girls had the same hazel eyes that their Mom had for all of her life. The boy had his father's blue eyes. All three of them sported brown hair just as their half-sister had sported the red hair she had inherited from her mother and their grandmother.**

** "I'm Delilah Castle."**

** "I'm Carter Castle."**

** "And I'm Riley Castle."**

** The kids introduced themselves. They were doing a documentary to get themselves into a summer film camp for teens that would run for six weeks in the summer.**

** "We're fifteen year old triplets from Manhattan." Carter said.**

** "We're interested in everything in the film and acting world." Riley said.**

** "For our admission essay to the Amann Prep film camp; we have decided to give you watching this a bit of insight into our lives." Delilah stated.**

** "In the fall we'll be starting our junior year of high school at Marlowe Prep."**

** With that Carter stepped away from his sisters and went behind the camera. The game plan was for Carter to record their admission essay while his sisters did the work in front of the camera.**

** "So here we go." Carter said off camera.**

** The girls headed down the stairs of the loft with Carter following behind them.**

** "We're not your typical Manhattan family."**

** "Both of our parents are native New Yorkers like we are and like our half-sister." Riley said.**

** "Our half-sister; Alexis has a different mom than we do."**

** "Alexis' mom is actress Meredith Castle. What connects us is our Dad."**

** "The three of us and Alexis are the children of world famous mystery writer; Richard Castle."**

** "Our mom is NYPD Homicide Detective Kate Beckett from the 12****th**** precinct."**

** The kids were downstairs with their parents, grandmother and sister. **

** "This is our family. Our parents, Rick and Kate."**

** Castle waved hello as Beckett smiled.**

** After that introduction Carter panned the camera over to Alexis.**

** "This is our sister; Alexis. She just finished her sophomore year at Columbia University. She'll be a junior in the fall."**

** "And last but definitely not least; this lovely lady with us here is someone that all of you may recognize from her various movie roles is our grandmother… Martha Rodgers."**

** Martha said hello before her granddaughters and grandson moved on to work on the rest of their admissions video essay.**


	2. Hard Work

**Hard Work**

**Delilah, Carter and Riley had gone back upstairs to finish up their admission video essay. Carter had set the camera back on the tripod and joined his sisters in front of the camera.**

"**So that was our family. Now we're assuming that you're wondering what else besides our blended family makes us different than all the other applicants." Riley said.**

"**Well here it is. It starts with our grandparents. Our maternal grandparents; Johanna and Jim Beckett are lawyers; to correct our grandfather is a lawyer while our grandmother was a lawyer. When our mom was nineteen years old and a sophomore at Stanford University; her mother was murdered during the holidays." Carter said.**

"**As far as our paternal grandparents go it's just our grandmother who you all just recently met. All we know of our paternal grandfather is that he was the love of our grandmother's life. They shared a special night together as we have been told." Delilah said.**

"**Now we said before the connection the three of us share with Alexis is our dad."**

"**Prior to marrying our mom; dad had been married twice before. Whereas our mom has only been married once before she married Dad."**

"**Dad was married twice in the early 90's just as Mom was."**

"**Neither one of Dad's marriages lasted long. His first marriage was the one where he was married to Meredith; that one ended a year and a half after Alexis was born. His second ended a month before Mom's first ended."**

"**The three of us were born in 2000; a whole six years after Dad and Meredith had Alexis."**

**After that Carter stopped the camera with the remote. They looked over the recording before they headed back downstairs for dinner. Before bed the kids would email their admission video to Amann Prep people who were in charge of the film camp. After that they would wait for a response as they finished out their last few days of their sophomore year. Alexis was already done with school and was home for the summer.**

"**So how did the video look?" Martha asked.**

"**It looked great; Grams."**

"**Thank you all for helping us with it."**

**With that the family of seven sat down to dinner. Alexis made plans to take her siblings to lunch the next day when they had their lunch period at school. Martha would be teaching classes all day at her acting school. Castle and Beckett would be working at the precinct with Ryan and Esposito.**

**In a few days; Alexis would be celebrating her 21****st**** birthday and Martha was already planning a big party for her eldest granddaughter. **


	3. They're not so Little Anymore

**They're not so Little Anymore**

** After the admission video for the film camp was sent in the kids had a half day of school. Just like every other day when morning came Castle and Beckett went into the precinct while the triplets went to school. Martha did what she had to do while Alexis did what she wanted to. **

** Today after everyone left for work and school; Martha headed to the house in the Hamptons to get things ready for Alexis' 21****st**** birthday while Alexis spent the day with some of her friends from Columbia. Later that night the family would be heading to a release party for one of Castle's books.**

** So around lunch time after the triplets had been home for a while; Castle came home to get ready for the book release party. Beckett would be home to get ready as soon as she could. On the elevator ride up to the floor that the loft was on, Castle got a text from Alexis saying that she would be home soon. After that; Martha had called her son to say that she was on her way back into the city. **

** When Castle walked into the loft he got a surprise that completely stunned him. Right before his very eyes were his daughter sitting on top of their respective boyfriends on the couch with their lips locked. Carter sitting in one of the other chairs with his girlfriend and they were in the exact same state as the girls were with their boyfriends. It was in that moment that Castle realized that his daughters and son weren't five years old anymore.**

** It wasn't until Alexis and Martha were home that Castle started to lose it.**

** "Calm down; Dad, I'm sure nothing happened." Alexis said.**

** Martha could see the vein pulsing in her son's forehead. So Martha went into damage control mode until she and Beckett could pacify Castle.**

** "Kiara, Blake, Derek; its time to go home." Martha advised.**

** The hint was taken as Kiara, Derek and Blake gathered their things. Kiara went to kiss Carter good bye as Derek went to kiss Riley good bye and Blake attempted to do the same with Delilah when one look from Castle made them change their plans. Kiara, Derek and Blake left quickly. **

** Once they were gone; Castle was about to go ballistic on the triplets when Martha took over.**

** "Alexis; take your sisters and brother out for lunch like you were planning on doing."**

** "Will do, Grams." **

** As the triplets grabbed their phones; Alexis waited by the door.**

** "Go to your office; Richard." Martha instructed.**

** "Mother…"**

** "Richard."**

** With that Castle went to his office as his daughters and son left for lunch. Martha called the precinct.**

** "12****th**** precinct." the receiving officer on the other end said.**

** "Hello."**

** "How may I direct your call; ma'am?"**

** "Detective Beckett; please." Martha said.**

** "One moment."**

** A second later the call was transferred to Beckett.**

** "Detective Beckett." Beckett said after she came to her desk in the bull pen from Captain Montgomery's office.**

** "Katherine; its Martha. You need to come home now."**

** "I can't right now; Martha, I still have things to do here before I can come home."**

** "I know darling but this is important."**

** Beckett was half expecting some over the top story from her mother in law. After all Martha was the one that gave Castle his flair for the dramatic.**

** "It's about Richard…. and the kids."**

** With that Beckett's mind raced.**

** "I'll be right there." Beckett said.**

** Beckett hung up and quickly grabbed her things. Ryan and Esposito watched from their desks as Beckett flew out of the precinct.**

** Before Beckett and Martha went into Castle's office to calm him down; Martha told her daughter in law what had happened with the triplets. **

** "Where are they?"**

** "Alexis took them to lunch per my instructions."**

** "And the boys and Kiara left?" Beckett asked.**

** "Yes; I sent them home immediately."**

** "Okay."**

** With that Beckett and Martha headed into Castle's office. After some talking Castle had calmed down some. Martha left the office to get something to drink before she got ready for the book release party.**

** "We couldn't expect them to stay five years old forever; Rick. They had to grow up sometime."**

** "I know, but sometime didn't have to come so soon."**

** There was a pause in the conversation.**

** "They get this wild side from you; Kate." Castle commented.**

** Beckett gave her husband an **_**oh really **_**look just as Martha came back in to see what had transpired in her absence.**

** "No Richard darling; they got their wild side as you put it from both of you." Martha said.**

** Castle just smirked.**


	4. Center of Attention

**Center of Attention**

** Hours after the incident; the family of seven was walking through an enormous crowd of fans, reporters and photographers. Gina was on stage at the stadium when she saw her ex-husband walk in to roof top party for his book.**

** "Murder, mystery, the macabre. What is it about a tough as nails detective and a reporter that keeps up until the early morning hours?"**

** Gina looked over to her ex as he autographed books and other things. Seeing him with her replacement always struck a nerve with Gina. But she quickly put that behind her. There was no reason to have this sort of disdain for Beckett right now. Gina was happy that Castle was finally happy; that was all that matter to her right now. **

** As Castle signed books; Gina finished speaking to the guests as she looked at her former step-daughter and former mother in law. Martha was emanating true class and sophistication. Alexis was modestly dressed as she always was at all of these parties. Carter was just as handsome as Castle was. Delilah and Riley were turning heads just as Beckett was.**

** Lanie, Ryan, Esposito and Captain Montgomery were in attendance. **

** "Beckett is looks great." Esposito said.**

** "Yes she does." **

** "The girls definitely get their good looks from her." Lanie said.**

** Off to the side of the room they overheard one of the reporters.**

** "Richard Castle has arrived with his gorgeous wife and muse; Detective Kate Beckett at his side along with his mother, Martha Rodgers. Also in tow is Castle's daughter Alexis. Castle and Beckett's triplets; Delilah, Carter and Riley are also in tow."**

** "The man of the hour is here. Everyone, Richard Castle." Gina said introducing her ex.**

** "Gina." Castle said as he joined Gina on the stage.**

** "Richard."**

** The party continued on. Castle signed books while Martha went to the bar countless times and tried to pick up a guy or two. Beckett, Alexis and the triplets field endless questions from the press.**

** After a while Castle found Beckett.**

** "How are you holding up?"**

** "I'm fine." Beckett answered.**

** "How do you think they're doing?" Castle asked about Alexis and the triplets.**

** "They're resilient."**

** "That they are."**

** "They are use to all of this by now."**

** With that Castle, Beckett and Martha watched the Castle kids interact with the press, the guests, their precinct family and each other before they came over to where their parents and grandmother were.**


	5. ALWAYS

_**ALWAYS**_

**Around 6am a few days later; the triplets and Alexis were up while the rest of the family slept in. The four Castle kids made their way to the kitchen; making breakfast and serving it to their parents was their gift to Castle and Beckett today. They knew that their grandmother would eventually make her way down to them from her room; but for now it was just the four of them.**

**Little did the kids know, but in Castle and Beckett's bedroom; Castle and Beckett were awake. They were just spending some quiet time together. It was their day after all. **

**"Good Morning, Mrs. Castle." Castle said to Beckett as he gazed lovingly into Beckett's hazel eyes.**

**Beckett smiled as she always had when Castle called her **_**Mrs. Castle**_**.**

**"Good Morning, Mr. Castle."**

**The duo shared a kiss.**

**"Happy Anniversary; Mrs. Castle." Castle said once they parted for air.**

**"Happy 15****th**** Anniversary; babe."**

**Castle and Beckett shared another kiss before they had company.**

**"Happy Anniversary; Mom and Dad." the triplets said as they entered the bedroom.**

**"Happy Anniversary; Dad and Kate."**

**While Alexis and Carter handed Castle his breakfast tray and the girls did the same with Beckett; Martha came in after her grandkids to wish her son and daughter in law a happy anniversary.**

**"Happy Anniversary, darlings."**

**"Thank you all." Castle said for him and Beckett.**

**Martha would be taking her grandkids over to the Hamptons house so her son and daughter in law could spend the day together.**

**"Okay; time to go." Martha said to her grandkids as she shepherd them out of them out of the bedroom.**

**"Thank you; Martha."**

**"You're welcome, Katherine."**

**There was a minor pause, but Castle knew what was going to come out of his mother's mouth.**

**"Don't you two do anything that I wouldn't do."**

**"Well that's a short list." Castle commented when he was somewhat sure his mother wouldn't hear him.**

**"I heard that; Richard." Martha called from the front door.**

**Beckett muffled a laugh.**

**"She's a mother; did you seriously expect she wouldn't hear you?"**

**Montgomery had given Beckett the day off for her anniversary.**

**A number of hours later Castle and Beckett were walking out of the restaurant they had gone to for dinner. Both of them had dressed up for the occasion and Castle had been completely stunned when he saw how gorgeous Beckett was when they had left for dinner. Midway through dinner, Manhattan had been hit by a sudden rain storm.**

**While the other restaurant patrons who were leaving at the same time as Castle and Beckett waited for the rain to stop; Castle and Beckett went out in the rain. The street in front of the restaurant was completely deserted due to the rain and the duo could still hear the music from the restaurant as it emanated from the speakers in the overhead canopy.**

**Castle held out a hand for his wife to take as they stood in the street completely soaked from the few seconds they had been in the rain. Beckett took Castle's hand and the two of them started to dance in the rain.**

**"Happy Anniversary, Rick."**

**"Happy Anniversary, Kate."**

**There was a pause as they stared into each other's eyes.**

**"May the next fifteen be just as magical as the past fifteen have been."**

**"Always."**

**Castle smiled at his wife's response.**

**"Always."**


	6. Dedication

**Dedication**

** A few nights later; Castle was hosting one of his mystery writers' poker game. The rest of the family had cleared out from downstairs for the most part. By the time that James Patterson, Michael Connelly and Dennis Lehane had arrived for the game; Castle had things set. Martha was upstairs running lines with Alexis and Delilah. Carter and Riley were working on homework. And Beckett was, well Beckett was where she had been almost every night she had the opportunity to be. She was in Castle's office, in front of his smart board with all the information they had on her mother's homicide displayed on the screen.**

** All the guys sat in their usual seats; leaving one open in memory of Stephen Cannell along with two other chairs in case Beckett, Martha or one of the kids wanted to sit in for a hand or two. Now the kids came down periodically for a drink or for something to eat. At one point; Alexis left to hang out with some friends from Columbia while her sisters and brother headed out on dates. Martha left for an audition.**

** Over the course of one of the hands the conversation had veered from the typical topic of books each of the guys had done and Castle's out of this world theories to a whole new topic. One that Castle knew Beckett could hear from the office.**

** Beckett had come in for some coffee when Castle looked her way.**

** "How long has she had you wrapped around her finger, Rick?"**

** "Fifteen years as of three days ago." Beckett responded.**

** Once Beckett had her coffee she walked over to the poker table. Before sitting down at the table; Beckett placed her free hand on Cannell's chair. Now everyone knew that Beckett wasn't going to take Cannell's seat. She was just taking a moment to remember the man who use to sit there.**

** "Deal me in." Beckett said as she sat down next to her husband.**

** "Taking a break from our project?" Castle asked vaguely.**

** "Yeah; I'm not going down that rabbit hole right now."**

** A few minutes later it was down to just Castle and Beckett when it came to the game.**

** "Go ahead; beat him, Kate." James said.**

** "Thanks Patterson."**

** Beckett and the rest of Castle's guests laughed.**

** "Come on; Rick, are you in or are you out."**

** Castle looked down at his hand. He had a full house. Beckett could tell right away that she won. Castle's tells were in overdrive.**

** "All in."**

** With that Castle laid his cards on the table.**

** "Sorry; babe…"**

** Beckett revealed her hand which was a royal flush. Castle knew he was never going to live it down after that. After few more hands; Patterson, Lehane and Connelly left. Castle and Beckett sat back with some wine after they cleaned up.**


	7. Alexis' 21st

**Alexis' 21****st**

** Alexis came downstairs around 9:30am. Her sisters, brother, grandmother, dad and step-mom had been up for a while now. The entire family had driven out to the Hamptons a day or so before today for Alexis' birthday. Before they had gone to the house in the Hamptons; Alexis had gone out with some of her friends from school for her birthday. Today on the other hand; the day of her actual birth, was the day she would celebrate the milestone with her family and the friends of the family.**

** "Happy Birthday!" the family shouted as Alexis came into view.**

** "Thank you all." Alexis said still half asleep.**

** "Alright let's give her some space to wake up before we bombard her again."**

** Alexis managed to smile at Beckett as a way of saying thank you. Outside the caterers and all the other things for Alexis' party were arriving. Martha had gone all out for her granddaughter's birthday.**

** "You did too much; Grams." Alexis said.**

** "There's no such thing as too much when your granddaughter has a major milestone happen to her."**

** With that Alexis hugged her grandmother.**

** "Thank you; Grams."**

** A while later the extravagant party that Martha had planned for Alexis was underway. Esposito, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny had driven up just as Montgomery had driven up with his wife and their kids.**

** Off in the distance there was an on-looker that no one really saw all that well. But Beckett could see the uninvited guest in the distance and she already was keeping an eye on said guest. **

** That all changed within a millisecond. The uninvited mystery guest left when another uninvited guest made her appearance.**

** "Alexis; Happy Birthday." Meredith said as she came waltzing in to the party.**

** "Deep fried twinkie." Espo coughed.**

** There was a bit of disgust on Martha's face as it always had when her former daughter in law dropped by. Castle and Beckett's friends watched on as Meredith went to say hello to her ex-husband.**

** Delilah, Carter and Riley kept their distance while Beckett stayed right next to Castle. It was her way of nonverbal way of telling Meredith that she had lost her chance with Castle. The triplets saw everything from their vantage point.**

** "This is gonna be good." Delilah said to her siblings.**

** "Yeah it will." Riley and Carter responded.**


	8. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

** The triplets were finally on their summer vacation. Everyone was back in the city following Alexis' birthday. Carter went to check his email to see if he and his sisters had gotten a response from the Amann film camp yet.**

** "Delia, Riles; get in here." Carter called from his room.**

** "What is it; Cart?" Riley asked once she and Delilah were in Carter's room.**

** "We got a response from the Amann film camp."**

** "Well what are you waiting for? Open it." Delilah said.**

** Carter clicked on the email from the Amann film camp.**

_**Dear Ms. Delilah Castle, Mr. Carter Castle & Ms. Riley Castle;**_

_** It is will great pleasure that we here at The Amann Prep School welcome you to our summer film camp….**_

__**Down on the main floor of the Castle loft; the rest of the family heard screams emanating from upstairs. They all wondered what was going on upstairs.**

** "They must have heard from that summer camp." Martha said.**

** Delilah, Carter and Riley came down the stairs at that point.**

** "We got in!"**

** "Congratulations; darlings."**

** Castle and Beckett congratulated their kids as well. Alexis congratulated her half-siblings.**

** "So when do you three leave?" Castle asked.**

** "Friday; June 26****th****."**

** "And how long does this camp run?"**

** "Six weeks."**

** "So that means you'll be back on…"**

** "Friday, August 7****th****."**

** The triplets were beyond excited at this point.**

** "We're going out for dinner tonight; Le Cirque, to celebrate the triplets getting into this film camp." Castle said.**

** Cheers emanated from the triplets once again. **

** A few hours later; the entire Castle family was walking into Le Cirque.**

** "Can I help you?" the host asked.**

** "Yes; we have a reservation for seven under the name Castle."**

** "Right this way."**

** The host took the Castle family to their table in the middle of the restaurant and handed them their menus before leaving them. It was time for everyone to enjoy themselves. By the next morning the triplets would be packing for their six weeks at the film camp, but that was tomorrow. The triplets had learned when they were kids that you have to live in the here and now; that it was pointless to worry about what was in store. That was their take away since they were the children of a homicide detective and a mystery writer.**


	9. Amann Prep Summer Film Camp

**Amann Prep Summer Film Camp**

** The time had finally arrived. June 26****th**** had arrived and the Castle triplets were beyond elated that they were heading to the Amann Prep Summer Film Camp. They had been packed for this day and the next six weeks for the past few weeks. Martha and Alexis would say their good byes at the loft before the triplets were taken to their camp by their parents. When the triplets returned to the city at the start of August; they would be celebrating their sixteenth birthday.**

** Over the intervening six weeks; Martha would be planning a sixteenth birthday party that her granddaughters and grandson would never forget. Martha of course had a bit of help with the party planning from Beckett and Alexis since being sixteen years old was a bit more recent for them than it was for Martha.**

** "Goodbye Darlings; enjoy yourselves." Martha said.**

** "Thanks Grams."**

** "Have fun; guys." Alexis said when she got the chance to say good bye to her sisters and brother.**

** "We will."**

** With that the triplets grabbed their things and headed out of the door before their parents.**

** "Be safe you two." Martha said to her son and daughter in law.**

** "We'll let you know when we're on our way home."**

** After that Castle, Beckett and the triplets were in the car making their way to the camp that was up in Hyannis Port, MA. The summer camp was a mile or so away from the Kennedy Compound. To be that close to historical place excited the kids just as much as the camp had.**

** "I've always wondered where the kids get their studious side from since they clearly didn't get it from me." Castle commented as they got on the ****Hutchinson River Pkwy N****Hutchinson River Parkway.**

** "Clearly they got it from me." Beckett said as she winked at her husband.**

** The triplets caught the moment between their parents.**

** "Ewww, gross." the triplets said in unison as they teased their parents.**

** "Get a room; you two." **

** Castle and Beckett glared at the triplets. With that the commute up to Hyannis Port from Manhattan continued on. The triplets ended up plugging their headphones into their iPhones just as Castle had turned onto Bearses Way.**

** Shortly after that Castle had pulled into a parking space at the camp. After the kids had their stuff out of the car's trunk they embarked through the parking lot with their parents in tow behind them. Before the tri****plets checked in with the people running the camp; they said their goodbyes to their parents.**

** "See you guys in six weeks." Castle said as he hugged his daughters and son.**

** "See you then; Dad."**

** "Okay; don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Castle commented before Beckett said her goodbyes.**

** "That's a very short list." Beckett commented quickly.**

** Beckett knew Castle would call her on the comment when they were heading home.**

** "Goodbye guys. Have fun, learn what you can and keep in touch."**

** The kids smiled as they hugged their mother.**

** With that the quintet parted ways. Just when the triplets were a few steps away from checking in with the camp staff and their parents were nearly at the car; the triplets turned back to their parents. **

** "Be safe you guys." Delilah said speaking for herself, her sister and her brother.**

** Castle and Beckett turned to face their kids just as Delilah had called back to them. They got why the kids had said what they had said. **

** "We will be; we promise." **

** After that the triplets checked in with the camp staff and got their room assignments along with their respective schedules. Castle and Beckett left as the triplets were getting situated. As they made their way back to the city; Castle noticed that his wife wasn't her normal self. He decided not to bust her on her comment from before.**

** "They'll be fine; Kate, I promise."**

** It was the first time in fifteen years that the triplets had been away from them and from the family for more than a few days.**

** "You better be right; Rick."**

** The rest of the drive back was quiet with the exception of when Castle and Beckett called the loft to let Martha and Alexis that things had gone well with the drop off. **


	10. Sixteen Trifecta

**Sixteen Trifecta**

** The Castle triplets were back from their summer camp. They had regaled their family with what they had done and what they had learned over the past six weeks in the days that were in between them coming home and their party. Just as Alexis' party had been held at the house in the Hamptons; the triplets' party was also held at the Hamptons house.**

** Guests had included the friends of the triplets and their respective significant others. Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny were also in attendance. Captain Montgomery and his family were also at the party. The only difference between the triplets' party and Alexis' party was that Meredith wasn't at the triplets' party; instead the triplets' maternal grandfather, Jim Beckett was at the party.**

** Martha, Beckett and Alexis had spared nothing when it came to the triplets' sixteenth birthday. A dj had been hired for the party. The party had been catered just as Alexis' had been. There was soda for the kids and Jim. The bar was for the guests who wanted to drink.**

** The cake that had been ordered for the triplets' party was beyond extravagant just as the cake for Alexis' party had been. It had been ordered from Carlo's Bakery in Hoboken, NJ for the occasion just as the cake for Alexis had been.**

** As the kids partied and mingled; Beckett noticed the same uninvited mystery guest lurking in the shadows of the property that she saw at her step-daughter's party. Just as Beckett moved to over to Ryan and Esposito to direct their attention to the uninvited mystery guest in the shadows; the mystery guest slowly moved from the place where he was standing.**

** "You two see that guy standing over there?" Beckett asked.**

** Ryan and Esposito saw the mystery guy in their peripheral vision.**

** "Yeah." Ryan and Esposito said in unison.**

** "When you guys head back to precinct; find out who he is."**

** "Will do boss."**

** After that Beckett went to her husband's side just as the triplets came over too. The mystery guest was still around but he was more towards the front of the property as Beckett place a protective, guarded hand on her husband and her kids. She signaled Martha to pull Alexis closer to her. After the last time the mystery guest appeared the matriarch of the family and matriarch in waiting were on high alert. Like Castle; Martha and Beckett always said no one messed with the people they cared about.**

** Once the mystery guest saw the family matriarch pull the young redhead to her; he left the party. It was clear to him that it wasn't the time to let the family know who he was and what he was to them. But in time the mystery guest knew that he would be able to do just that. **

* * *

A/N: A huge thank you to lillylovescaskett for helping out with the idea for this chapter. Kbeckettcastle; please give my thanks to lillylovescaskett for me.


	11. Rough Start

**Rough Start**

**The four Castle kids had woke up one morning to the sound of Castle and Beckett arguing downstairs over their morning cup of coffee. After the triplets' 16****th**** birthday; Ryan and Esposito had ran a search on the mystery guest that had lurked in the shadows at both parties. Martha hadn't come home from her date yet so she wasn't subjected to what was going on like her grandkids were at the moment.**

**Alexis led the way down the stairs with the triplets in tow behind her. All four of them were seeking three things at that moment. First was a cup of coffee. The second was of course breakfast. And three was for the arguing between Castle and Beckett to end.**

**"It is way too early for all this." Delilah said.**

**The four them worked around Castle and Beckett for what they needed. Everything at the loft had been close quarters with seven people living there. But they were all use to it.**

**"So that's your answer to all this; just ignore it and maybe this guy will go away." Beckett said.**

**"Well yeah; he's not causing any harm."**

**"I'm not going to give him the opportunity to do any harm."**

**"What are they arguing about?" Carter asked.**

**"That mystery guy that showed up to our party and Alexis'." Riley answered as she grabbed her coffee.**

**"Oh."**

**"What is it going to take for you to come to the conclusion that this guy; this Jackson Hunt is a threat?" Beckett asked.**

**Castle didn't respond, he knew that there was no right answer to his wife's question. At the moment Alexis and the triplets were inhaling their breakfasts along with their coffee so they could get dress and get the hell out of the loft while the opportunity was still there.**

**"Well?" Beckett pressed.**

**Before Castle could answer; Alexis and the triplets took care of their dishes from breakfast after they had finished before they ran back upstairs to change.**

**Just as the argument between Castle and Beckett heated up more the quartet of Castle kids high tailed it out of the loft just as Martha was doing her walk of shame.**

**The front door was open as the kids walked out and Martha sauntered in. As the kids caught the last thing Beckett said to Castle.**

**"Seriously Castle; your own mother even sees this guy as a threat. That's saying something when you can't see what your wife and your mother are saying the same thing about someone."**

**Martha looked to her grandkids as they passed her.**

**"I'll take care of them."**

**With that the kids went their own ways. Alexis went to meet up with a friend of hers that she wanted to be more than just friends with. Carter went over to his friend; Tyler, to play Minecraft on the Xbox that Tyler had. Delilah went to meet up with Blake just as Riley went to meet up with Derek.**

**As the hours progressed Riley and Delilah ended up getting something to eat with their respective boyfriends. Riley and Derek ended up at Chipotle on St. Mark's Place while Delilah and Blake grabbed a bite to eat at the Chipotle on Broadway.**

**When the girls had stepped away to the ladies' room both Derek and Blake had a surprise visitor. Jackson Hunt had stopped by to give the guys a friendly warning. Once the girls were back; Jackson was gone and the guys told their respective girlfriends what had happened in their absence. Eventually Jackson's unexpected visit would get back to Beckett, Martha and Castle. **


	12. Revealed

**Revealed**

** After Martha had calmed Beckett and Castle down; they found out the latest escapade that Jackson Hunt had done. Beckett told Ryan and Esposito to hunt Jackson down for her. She also told them to bring Jackson to the precinct. It was time for Beckett to get some answers.**

** Alexis and the triplets stayed home. Martha had left with her son and daughter in law for the 12****th****. Alexis was given strict instructions to lock the door and to not let anyone in. The Castle kids were even told that they weren't allowed to leave the loft until Castle, Beckett and Martha returned. **

** Once at the precinct; Beckett assigned some uniforms to the loft to guard her step-daughter and kids.**

** "Looks like Kate wasn't joking around about the severity of all of this." Alexis said when she noticed the uniforms outside the loft in the hallway.**

** "Mom has two uniforms outside in a patrol car too." Delilah said.**

** "Okay let's forget about the four uniforms that don't need to be here and let's focus on the fact that after fifteen years; Alexis still says Kate or Beckett instead on Mom when she knows as well as any of us that Mom has been more of a mom to her than Meredith ever was." Riley said.**

** "Let's not get into this now." Carter advised.**

** Meanwhile back at the 12****th****; Beckett had Martha watch from observation with Ryan and Esposito while she went into talk with Jackson Hunt with Castle at her side.**

** "Thank you for coming in today; Mr. Hunt. I'm Detective…."**

** "First off; it didn't seem like I had much of a choice when those other detectives hauled me in here per your request, Detective Beckett." **

** Castle and Beckett were both puzzled now. Ryan and Esposito were too on the other side of the glass. Martha on the other hand kept an eye on Jackson Hunt.**

** "Detectives; there's something you must know before he blurts it out."**

** "Okay…" Ryan said.**

** "Fire away; Mrs. R." Esposito said.**

** "That man in there with Katherine and Richard; that man is Richard's father." Martha admitted.**

** "Drop the dumbfounded look; Richard." Jackson said in interrogation.**

** "Okay before this goes any further. Who hell are you?"**

** "The name is Jackson Hunt; Detective. For all intent and purpose; Detective, I'm your father in law. And I assume you've got Martha on the other side of the glass watching all of this with your detectives."**

** After that Jackson explained himself and why crashed his grandkids' parties. Once that was over; there was a reunion of sorts, between Martha and Jackson that was years in the making. **


	13. When You Were Babies

**When You Were Babies**

** The triplets had one summer afternoon while the family was spending the weekend in the Hamptons. After everything with Jackson; Castle and Beckett thought it would be best for the family to getaway for a while. Martha was out on her search for a gentleman friend. Alexis was texting her friend; the one that she had met up with the other day. Alexis and the friend, whose name was Corey were getting pretty serious. Castle was doing phone interviews for his books. Beckett was sunbathing poolside and from the looks of it; she was also distracting her husband from his task.**

** Now the triplets were coming back up from the beach where they had just finished a game of beach volleyball with some of the other kids from the area that were around their age. Castle was use to having such a hot wife; in fact seeing Beckett working on her tan while wearing one of her bikinis that made fawn over her more was second nature for him. What Castle wasn't too use to was seeing any of his daughters dawn their bikinis. While Alexis always lathered on the sunscreen when she went out in the sun; Delilah and Riley put some on as well but they always ended up looking like miniature tanned versions of their mother. That was the one thing Castle didn't care for besides the fact that his mother would call him an old stick in the mud when he got too set in his ways.**

** At one point Beckett looked up from her reading material and saw the triplets walk around the pool. Memories came flooding back.**

** "What's going on; Mom?" Riley asked.**

** "Oh nothing; just remembering when you three were babies."**

** "Oh really…" Delilah and Carter said in unison as the three of them sat down near their mom.**

** They had an idea of where she was going with this; but they didn't mind.**

** "You know I had only been Alexis' step – mom for about six months when your Dad and I found out that I was pregnant with the three of you…"**

** "Yeah we know." Carter said.**

** "Nine months later; the three of you made things a lot more interesting. It was definitely a learning experience when it came to having a six year old step-daughter and three newborns."**

** "Well then it's a good thing that Dad, Grams and Gramps were around to help out."**

** "Yes it was."**

** With that Beckett gave each of her kids a hug before they went inside to change. Delilah and Riley each took selfies of themselves in their bikinis to iMessage to their respective boyfriend before they changed into their regular summer clothes. Carter followed his sisters' lead and took a selfie of himself in his swim trunks to send to Kiara before he changed.**


	14. Rebels

Disclaimer: What the Castle triplets do in this chapter is highly illegal in the U.S. from what I have gathered from some research prior to writing this chapter up; so if you're under age 18 and live in the U.S.; DO NOT DO WHAT THE CASTLE TRIPLETS DID THIS CHAPTER, WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE 18 YEARS OLD OR OLDER TO DO WHAT THEY DID OR THERE WILL LIKELY BE SERIOUS RAMIFICATIONS FOR YOU AFTERWARDS! ALSO AS THE WRITER OF THIS STORY I AM NOT PROMOTING WHAT I HAD THE CASTLE TRIPLETS DO IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS ALSO AN FICTIONAL STORY AND IS NOT REAL LIFE. THE STORY IS ALSO AN AU STORY...

* * *

**Rebels**

**A few days later some drama unfolded within the Castle family while they were still in the Hamptons. The triplets came home with their upper arms right where their arms connected to their shoulders bandaged up with gauze and medical tape. **

**"Delilah Charlotte Castle, Carter Leo Castle, Riley Elizabeth Castle; get over here now." Beckett demanded when she caught the triplets trying to sneak upstairs out of the corner of her eye.**

**Just as Meredith and Castle had given Alexis the middle name of Harper after author Harper Lee; Beckett and Castle did the same with the triplets. Delilah's middle name had been derived from author Charlotte Bronte, Carter's came from Leo Tolstoy and Riley's came from Elizabeth Barrett Browning.**

**The triplets knew they were in trouble as they saw their father come to their mother's side while their sister and grandmother hung back a bit.**

**"Why are your arms bandaged like that?" Beckett asked.**

**There was no answer; the triplets were a bit too nervous to answer their mother's inquiry.**

**"Answer her guys…" Castle encouraged.**

**Instead of answering verbally the triplets removed the gauze and medical tape from their arms to show their parents.**

**"You got tattoos? You had some guy tattoo your arm with an elephant." Beckett said somewhat pissed off still and entirely stunned at the same time.**

**There was silence in the room before anyone said a word.**

**"We got the elephants in memory of Grandma Johanna." the triplets stated.**

**Everyone saw the sentiment behind the tattoos the triplets had gotten in that moment. **

**"Go up to your rooms." Beckett instructed.**

**The triplets did as they were told. Alexis went out to meet up with Corey while Castle, Beckett and Martha discussed the triplets' decision. Of course the discussion occurred over three glasses of red wine as did most of the conversations Castle and Beckett had with Martha.**

**While the adults discussed things downstairs; the triplets each took a picture of their respective tattoos and posted them on all of their social media accounts with the caption of "For Grandma Johanna; Vincit Omnia Veritas."**

**After the pictures had been posted; the triplets' phones had gone off with alerts and notifications every time one of their friends liked, commented, shared or reposted their picture. The triplets knew they would get yelled at again for posting pictures online but in that moment they didn't care. They had something besides their mother that would remind them of their grandmother for the rest of time and that was all that mattered to them.**


	15. Teenage Rebellion

A/N: For those of you out there that are reading the other _Castle _story I have on here that is the fourth installment in that series; I am waiting until season seven starts so I am not using the same lines from the past six seasons over and over and over again. So for the time being or at least until season seven starts on September 29th here in the U.S. I will be working on this story more.

* * *

**Teenage Rebellion**

**The Castle triplets were home alone one New York summer night. Their parents were working the night away with Ryan and Esposito. Martha was either out on a date or auditioning for a part. Alexis was out with Corey. The triplets on the other hand wasted no time when it came to sharing their night of freedom on their social media outlets. They knew it was a matter of time before TMZ got a hold of their online posts; but they didn't care in the slightest.**

_**Delilah Castle ****dcastlealways**_

_**It's just one of those nights where all we want to do is party. #noparents #nosister #nograms #homealonex3**_

_**Riley Castle**_

_**Just Now**_

_**Time to party the night away with Delia and Carts!**_

_**While his sisters took to sharing their freedom on the universes known as Twitter and Facebook; Carter covered the Instagram universe with a picture of himself sitting on the couch with his sisters.**_

_**clcastle0603, dcc0602, rec0604**_

_**Caskett Trifecta home alone; Manhattan style.**_

**It wasn't long after the posts on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram that the loft was flooded by all of the triplets' classmates from school.**

**Delilah had a worried look on her face at one point. She knew full well that that they were going to be in the doghouse as soon as their parents got home. All three knew that they were still on thin ice for their elephant tattoos especially in the most recent hours since they had gotten ****_Vincit Omnia Veritas _****tattooed underneath the elephant on each of their arms.**

**"Relax Delia; this will be over long before Mom and Dad get home." Riley said trying to calm her sister's nerves down.**

**"It better be Riles. Either it's done before they get home or we hope to God that Alexis and Grams get home first."**

**Across from where sisters stood; Carter was talking to a new kid that would be starting at Marlowe Prep in the fall.**

**"So you have three sisters, bro?" Noah asked**

**"Yeah."**

**"Mhmm."**

**"You see those two brunettes over there in front of the kitchen island talking to each other?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"They are my sisters; we're triplets."**

**"So who's older; bro?"**

**"Our half sister."**

**"No; I meant out of the three of you."**

**"Delilah…"**

**Carter could see the puzzled look on Noah's face since Delilah and Riley looked a lot alike.**

**"Delilah is the one with her hair pulled back and the tattoo showing. Riley is the youngest."**

**"Okay so it's your half sister, then Delilah followed by you and Riley."**

**"Yup."**

**A few hours later; Alexis came home with Corey in tow just as the party her siblings were having was in full swing.**

**Carter made a beeline for Delilah and Riley when he noticed Alexis and Corey.**

**"We're busted." Carter said as he directed the girls' attention to their sister and Corey.**

**"At least it's Alexis and not Mom and Dad." Riley commented.**

**Just as Alexis made her way to her sisters and brother; Martha came home. Once Martha walked in all the party goers dispersed. Alexis tasked her siblings with clean up duty with Corey's help while she and Martha found out when Beckett and Castle were coming home.**


	16. Traditions

**Traditions**

** Castle and Beckett had gotten wind of the triplets' party a few days later. So they decided to go back to the basics so to speak with the triplets in light of everything. While Martha helped Alexis with everything she needed to return for her next school year at Columbia; Castle and Beckett split the triplets up. Castle went out with Carter while Beckett took on the girls. **

** "So why are we doing this?" Riley asked impatiently as she walked into a local coffee shop with her sister and mother.**

** "Yeah why?" Delilah echoed her younger sister.**

** "We're doing this because your father and I want to make sure that you two and Carter still have a level head on your shoulders." **

** The Castle women got up to the counter where one of many baristas were on the opposite side.**

** "What can I get for you?"**

** "Grande skim latte with two pumps of vanilla; please?" Beckett responded.**

** "Okay; and your name, please."**

** "Kate."**

** "Anything else, Kate?" the barista asked after he had written Beckett's name on the side of the coffee cup.**

** "Nope."**

** Beckett paid for her latte and then waited at the other end of the counter for it.**

** "Next."**

** "Can I get an iced vanilla latte with extra vanilla?"**

** "Sure and your name, please?"**

** "Delilah."**

** After that Riley ordered a caffé latte. Minutes after they all had their coffees the Castle ladies made their way to their next destination.**

** "Ah why are we standing at Grandma's grave?" Delilah asked.**

** "So the two of you realize that you not only have the legacy that I have and Grams' legacy to live up to but also to hers."**

** A few moments in silence made Beckett's last statement perfectly clear. Just as Castle and Carter trekked to one of New York's many museums; Beckett and the girls made their way to a local video store that was a few blocks away from the loft. At the video store; Beckett rented the dvds of the shows she use to watch with her mother. Beckett and the girls would spend the rest of the afternoon in the living room at home watching Nebula 9 and Temptation Lane.**


	17. A Year Without Laughter

For the late Robin Williams; thanks for all the laughs over the years. The world won't have the same amount of joy and laughter in it with you gone. Thank You Mr. Williams for making my childhood; one that will always be remembered. Nanu-Nanu. RIP ROBIN WILLIAMS; RIP.

* * *

**A Year without Laughter**

** One morning on the last few days of summer vacation; all four of Castle kids were all in the living room in front of the television. Awhile after the kids had put on an episode of **_**Mork and Mindy**_** they were joined by the rest of their family.**

** "What are you guys up to? Castle asked.**

_**"Nanu-Nanu." Robin's voiced as he was in his role as Mork emanated from the tv.**_

**Martha smiled. Beckett, Castle and Martha knew what Alexis and the triplets were doing. It had been a year since the world was shocked by Robin Williams' death. Just as the triplets and Alexis had sat down to watch some of Robin's greatest roles. The night that the entire Castle family had found out what had happened; the entire family had sat down to pay their respects to the actor and comedian.**

** A year later they did the same. After Castle, Becket and Martha made sure that each of the kids had breakfast with them. Then after Castle, Beckett and Martha had their coffee in hand; they joined Alexis and the triplets.**

** "He was a beautiful, kind and generous man." Martha said as Carter took the **_**Mork and Mindy **_**dvd was taken out and replaced by **_**Mrs. Doubtfire**_**.**

** Of course there had been laughs brought to everyone by other comedians in the intervening year but none that brought the same kind of joy that the late Robin Williams had.**

** Throughout the rest of the day all the tv channels were running tributes to Robin Williams. Some were doing movie marathons of all his movies. Others had **_**Mork and Mindy**_** on an endless loop.**

** At one point Castle and Beckett urged the triplets and Alexis to get out of the loft so they would have a change of scenery. So they went back to school shopping with Castle's credit card.**

** Hours later the quartet made their way back to the loft with bags upon bags of things for school. Once the school year got underway; the triplets had to start looking into the colleges they wanted to go to.**

** Beckett's alma mater was in the running just as Columbia University was.**


	18. Amazed

**Amazed**

** Castle and Beckett were taking a weekend to themselves after they had wrapped a case that was a bit strenuous and had hit a close to home with them. So Castle whisked his wife off to The Hamptons for a long weekend. Martha, Alexis and the triplets would stay in the city.**

** At one point Castle watched Beckett walk out of the pool in the back yard of their house. It was hard for Castle to even begin reprocess the fact that sixteen years ago; the beautiful creature before him had carried their daughters and son for nine months before giving birth to them. What had amazed Castle was how quickly Beckett had lost all the pregnancy weight. But he also knew how determined his wife was.**

** "Like what you see, babe?" Beckett asked.**

** "Always, Kate, Always."**

**Beckett smiled as she laid down on the pool lounge that was next to Castle's and worked on her tan.**

"**Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Castle asked at one point.**

"**Not yet." Beckett said playing into what Castle had going on.**

"**You're beautiful to the stars, moon and back."**

"**Thank you, babe."**

**Their first day in the Hamptons continued on like it was in that moment. Castle and Beckett spending time with each other. Completely comfortable each just as they always had been for years.**

**But that all changed in a matter of seconds when Beckett got a phone call from Ryan and Esposito.**

**Castle saw the look on Beckett's face as she took the call. **

"**Okay; we're on our way back." Beckett said.**

"**What's going on Kate?" **

"**I'll tell you on the drive back to the city. We have to get dressed and get back now."**

**With that Castle and Beckett went into the house to get dressed and grabbed their things. After that they jumped into Castle's Mercedes and made their way back to the city. On the drive back Beckett clued Castle in on the phone call from Ryan and Esposito.**


	19. Un-idyllic Reality

**Un-idyllic Reality**

** Castle and Beckett were racing back to the city after Beckett got a phone call from Ryan and Esposito. A phone call that ended the idyllic weekend getaway for them. A bomb threat had been called into the 12****th**** and Captain Montgomery wanted all of his people working on the case with the NYPD Bomb Squad. Ryan and Esposito were already on the scene and Lanie was working in the makeshift triage with the other doctors that had been called in.**

** While Beckett sped down the road; Castle made sure that their family was safe and sound at home.**

** "Mother; I need you to keep the kids home today. All of you must stay inside for the time being."**

** Martha hadn't heard about the bomb threat yet.**

** "Richard, darling; what is going on?"**

** "There's a bomb threat in Midtown. Kate and I are on our way there now. Just keep yourself and the kids safe. We'll call you when we can."**

** "Okay, put the phone on speaker; Richard." Martha instructed her son.**

** Castle put his iPhone on speaker.**

** "Both of you be safe, don't do anything stupid and come home to us. Keep us informed and keep Jim informed as well. Keep Kevin, Javier and Lanie safe too."**

** "We will, Martha." Kate said.**

** With that Castle hung up; they were still a few minutes out.**

** A while later; Castle and Beckett rolled up at the scene. Beckett rolled down the driver side window down.**

** "Can I help you?" the new uniform at the first taped off area.**

** "I'm Detective Kate Beckett; I was told to report here by Captain Montgomery at the 1-2."**

** "Can I see your badge, Detective?"**

** Beckett showed the uniform her badge.**

** "And who's that with you; Detective?"**

** "My team's civilian consultant; Richard Castle."**

** The uniform connected the dots at that moment.**

** "Can I see some identification; Mr. Castle." **

** Castle showed the uniform his license and the uniform let them through. Once with Ryan and Esposito; Castle and Beckett were briefed as they suited up with their gear.**


	20. Volunteer

**Volunteer**

**A few hours into the bomb threat the NYPD Bomb Squad had made contact with the bomber. The bomber had requested them to send in one negotiator. After some debate there was a volunteer from Beckett's inner circle. Beckett was completely stunned.**

**"What the hell are you thinking?" Beckett asked when she had pulled her husband aside.**

**"I was thinking that I have a better chance of talking this guy down then you guys do."**

**"You're being stupid and reckless; Rick." Beckett said bluntly.**

**"That maybe, Kate; but this guy won't feel threaten by me like he would if you or anyone else from the NYPD went in to talk to him."**

**"And what if something happens to you while you're in there? What am I suppose to do? Go on without you? Hell what am I suppose to tell your mother and the kids?"**

**"Relax Kate; everything will be fine. I promise."**

**"It better be."**

**With that; Castle suited up to go in to talk to the bomber. Before Castle went in they set up a code word that would alert the bomb squad and the police to infiltrate if things got out of control or anything. **

**As Beckett watched her husband walk in her nerves were in overdrive. She knew that her mother in law, her step daughter and her kids would be around the television at home watching the news coverage. Beckett also knew that they would be wondering why Castle would be doing such a stupid thing. **

**Seconds after that thought came to mind just as Castle had enter the building the bomber was in with all his hostages; Beckett's iPhone rang.**

**"What the hell is he doing?" Alexis asked on the other end.**

**"He volunteered to talk to the bomber."**

**"And you just let him do that?"**

**"Take it easy; Alexis." the triplets chimed in from the background.**

**"Alexis; listen to me, I tried to convince your father to let someone from the bomb squad go in but he refused to listen."**

**"You should have tried harder; Kate."**

**"That's enough; Alexis, give me the phone. Go sit with your sisters and brother." Martha said.**

**"Sorry about that; darling."**

**"Its okay, Martha. I can handle her frustration."**

**"Okay then, keep us informed."**

**With that the two of them hung up. Beckett went back to watching the entrance of the building like everyone that was on the scene was. Martha went to keep an eye on her grandkids and to have a talk with Alexis.**


	21. The Four C's

**The Four C's**

** While Castle walked into the building where the bomber and the hostages were; he kept repeating one phrase to himself as he had the last thing his wife said to him on his mind.**

** "Calm, Cool, Collective, Castle…" Castle said to himself.**

** In one of his ears; Castle had an earwig that directly connected him to Beckett and the entire NYPD outside. On the gear that he was wearing a gps tracker which allowed Beckett and the others to track Castle's every step.**

** "Remember Castle; you have to come out of there alive with everyone else. You have the kids, me and your mother waiting for you out here; so don't do anything stupid in there." Beckett said over the earwig.**

** "I'll be safe; Kate."**

** "You better be, bro. Otherwise the Ferrari is ours." Esposito chimed in.**

** With that remark; Esposito was on the receiving end of one of Beckett's glares.**

** "Let me guess; she's giving you the look." Castle commented just as he got to the door that led to the office where things were going on. **

** Even though he wasn't outside with everyone else; Castle knew his wife quite well and he knew what her triggers were. Joking around about Castle's untimely demise and the change of ownership with his Ferrari happened to be one of those triggers.**

** "Yeah she's giving him the look." Ryan replied.**

** "Just for the record; if anything were to happen to him in there, the Ferrari would come to me and the kids before you two got it." Beckett said putting her teammates in their places.**

** "Calm down you guys; I'm about to go in."**

** "Okay bro." **

** "Castle; remember what the code word for your extraction is?" Beckett asked.**

** "It's apples."**

** Castle knew that Beckett was smiling on the other end and he took comfort in the fact that in moments like this the two of them were still able to have a moment between them where they were only one privy to the significance behind their moment.**

** "Hey Kate…" Castle said in the last possible second he had left before things got real.**

** "Yeah, babe."**

** "Always…"**

** Beckett smiled some and tried to hold back the tears.**

** "Always…" Beckett responded.**

** Castle could hear the nerves in his wife's voice with that in his mind he took the step that he had to take. Meanwhile on the outside Beckett waited on the edge of all hope just her family did back home.**


	22. Relief

**Relief**

** Hours after Castle had gone in to negotiate with the bomber the crisis had been adverted. Ryan and Esposito escorted the handcuffed bomber back to the 12****th**** once things had been cleared by the bomb squad. The rest of the NYPD that was on scene helped the hostages out when they were given the go ahead. Captain Montgomery took it upon himself to question the bomber once he had arrived at the precinct.**

** Meanwhile at the scene of the bomb scare; Martha, Alexis and the triplets arrived. They were standing right at the police tape searching for Beckett and Castle. When they couldn't find Beckett and Castle the panic began to set in for all of them. **

** In the last second; one of the triplets saw Beckett walking towards them.**

** "Where's Dad?"**

** "He hasn't come out yet."**

** "What do you mean, he hasn't come out yet?" Alexis asked.**

** "Alexis, stay calm." Martha advised.**

** The triplets were just as unsure amongst other things as their older sister was.**

** "Katherine, darling; what's going on?"**

** "I'm not sure yet. I was just about to go in to find him when I saw you guys."**

** "Go get him." Alexis said.**

** Martha nonverbally encouraged her daughter in law to go about what she was going to do. After that Beckett ran inside the building with some paramedics in tow just in case while Martha did what she had been doing since they got the news.**

** "Everything will be fine; darlings. Your father is fine; I know he is." Martha said reassuring her grandkids while they waited.**

** Inside the building the lights are out from when the bomber had cut the power. Beckett and the paramedics made their way down the hall with flashlights lighting the way. The paramedics had the gear they were able to grab from their ambulance before they went in with Beckett.**

** "Castle, Castle, Castle; where are you?" Beckett called out.**

** There was no answer. Now Beckett's nerves were starting to get the better of her while they mixed in with the thoughts that were currently racing through her mind.**

** "Castle! Castle!" Beckett calls out again.**

** "Beckett!" Castle calls back.**

** Beckett breathes a sigh of relief when she hears her husband.**

** "Castle!"**

** "Beckett, over here."**

** Beckett makes a beeline in the dark to where Castle's voice is emanating from.**

** When she gets to Castle she finds him lying on the ground unable to move.**

** "What happened?"**

** "The bomber didn't like one of my answers so he took his frustration out on me."**

** "You're going to the hospital."**

** With that Beckett instructed the paramedic to take Castle to the nearest hospital and she told Castle she would follow him there with the rest of the family in tow. **

** A few seconds later; Martha, Alexis and the triplets watched the paramedics load Castle who was on a gurney into the back of their ambulance. Beckett came over to clue them in as she brought them over the car that she and Castle had driven back in. Lanie would drop off the car that Martha and the kids came in at the precinct when she had a moment.**

** For now there was only one thing that was on the mind of Beckett, Martha and the kids; that one thing was Castle.**


	23. Post Op

**Post Op**

** Hours later; Castle was out of surgery and in recovery. Seconds after being admitted to the hospital and being brought into surgery; Beckett, Martha and the kids had company wait with them while the doctors worked on Castle.**

** One of Castle's doctors came out after the surgery to inform the family what had happened during the surgery.**

** "Mrs. Castle."**

** "Yes."**

** "Your husband did quite well during the surgery."**

** "Okay." Beckett said as she breathed a sigh of relief.**

** Behind her; Beckett could hear the kids, Martha, Jim and the rest of the gang from the precinct breathe the same sigh of relief that Castle had done well.**

** "Your husband had a couple of bruised ribs and a broken leg."**

** "Thank God it was nothing major." Beckett said.**

** "Can we go see him?" Alexis asked.**

** "In a little bit. Right now he's asking for your mother."**

** Alexis was still annoyed with Beckett and she was about ready to correct the doctor but she held back.**

** "I'll come back and get you guys when he's ready."**

** As Beckett followed the doctor back to the room where Castle was recovering; Martha and Lanie shepherd Alexis and the triplets back to the waiting area.**

** Castle was asleep when the door opened and Beckett made her way in. The sound of Beckett's heels clicking against the linoleum floor was music to Castle's ears and was what had woken him up.**

** "Kate?" Castle asked as he came to.**

** "Yeah its me; babe."**

** "See I told you… Always."**

** Beckett smiled. On the inside Beckett was a mess; she was happy that her husband was okay but she was also sad that Castle was put in danger that ended up with him in the bed that he was now in.**

** "You really didn't have much of a choice."**

** Castle smiled.**

** "Oh I know."**

** After that Castle and Beckett spent some time together before Beckett went out to get Martha, Alexis and the triplets. Beckett was hoping in the back of her mind that once Alexis saw that Castle was okay that everything would be okay between the two of them.**

** "Go get the kids and Mother. I know Alexis is probably beyond anxious to see me." Castle said.**

** "Okay."**

** With that Beckett and Castle shared a quick kiss before she left the room.**

** "Always…" Beckett said.**

** "Always."**


	24. Boredom

**Boredom**

** About six weeks later; Castle was home from the hospital. Alexis had gone back to Columbia for her next semester. The triplets were about six weeks or so into their junior year at Marlowe Prep. **

** So on this particular September morning it was just Martha, Beckett and Castle at the loft. Beckett had made Castle breakfast before she had gotten ready for work. Now Castle was sitting in a wheelchair with his broken leg elevated in the space between the kitchen and the living room. Martha was upstairs getting ready to go on an audition.**

** "Katherine, darling; your ride is here." **

** "Thank you Martha.**

** "Wait you have a case and you didn't tell me…" Castle said as he spun around in the wheelchair as Ryan and Esposito came into the loft.**

** "Sorry bro; we had orders."**

** After Esposito's apology; they heard the familiar clicking of Beckett joining them.**

** "You'll be alright; babe, it's only two more weeks before you get the all clear from the doctor."**

** "See you all later." Martha said as she left for her audition.**

** "Come on; Beckett, we got a crime scene to get to." Ryan said.**

** Beckett grabbed her things and was out the door before the boys were.**

** "I could always consult over the phone. I can be Charlie to your Angels." Castle called after his wife and friends.**

** While Ryan and Esposito goofed off; Beckett rolled her eyes. She knew last night as she watched Charlie's Angels with Castle in bed that it would be coming back to haunt her the next day.**

** Meanwhile over at Columbia; Alexis was making plans with Corey.**

** "I get out of my next class at five; we can just meet up for drinks at the Old Haunt before we head out for dinner."**

** "Sounds good. Drinks and dinner are on me tonight."**

** "Don't worry about the drinks, Corey."**

** "Okay…?"**

** Alexis could sense the confusion in Corey's voice.**

** "I know the owner."**

** "Let me guess; your Dad owns the Old Haunt."**

** "Pretty much."**

** "Okay then; see you at five then."**

** With that Alexis went to class and Corey headed back to his dorm to get some things done before his date with Alexis. **

** The two of them had been going out for a number of weeks now; but they hadn't quite defined what their relationship was yet. Alexis was hoping that would happen tonight on the date.**

** Back at the loft; boredom started to set in for Castle.**


	25. Not Much Has Changed

**Not Much Has Changed**

** Many weeks after the bomb threat; things seemed to be getting back to normal, whatever normal was for the Castle family. Everyone was back to their everyday routines at this point. **

** Martha had gone out the night before so on this particular weekday morning it was just Castle, Beckett and the triplets. Of course all five of them were up early; Castle and Beckett were up for work while the triplets were up for school. The triplets had been up late last night working on homework so they were quite cranky this morning.**

** Castle was in the kitchen getting things together as far as breakfast went.**

** "Coffee; where's the coffee?" Delilah asked.**

** The kids were in their school uniforms and had their school stuff in hand.**

** "Coffee is on its way."**

** "Well it needs to be here now." Riley said.**

** Carter was keeping his mouth shut at this point; having three sisters and being one of two guys in a house full of women, Carter knew when to keep quiet.**

** Castle looked over to his son for what seemed like a bit of help just as Beckett joined them.**

** "You were the one who wanted two more girls besides Alexis." Carter said.**

** Beckett had caught a little bit of what had happened seconds ago.**

** "He has a point; babe. You brought this on yourself." Beckett said as she kissed her husband on the cheek as he handed over the coffee pot.**

** "Its about time." Delilah and Riley said in unison.**

** Beckett gave her daughters a look and their attitudes changed.**

** "Someday; you're going to have to tell me how you do that."**

** "What does Katherine have to tell you?" Martha asked as she sauntered in from her night out.**

** "The girls were being a bit unruly so to speak before their coffee and Mom set them straight with just a look." Carter said as his sisters glared at him.**

** "Oh. Well darling that is one thing you'll never get."**

** Beckett and Martha shared a look. Both of them knew what being a sixteen year old girl was like so it was easy for them to manage the girls when they were in one of their moods. Castle on the other hand had better luck with Carter.**

** With that the triplets had their coffee and took a bagel to go with them on their way to school. Castle poured coffee for himself and for Beckett before they headed out to the 12****th****.**

** "Be safe darlings." Martha said as she called after them.**

** "We will, Mother."**

** Within seconds it was just Martha in the loft. It would be hours before there was more life in the loft but until then Martha would enjoy the silence.**


	26. Pre-Crime Scene Chat

**Pre-Crime Scene Chat**

** A second or so after Castle and Beckett had arrived at the 12****th**** they had been sent to a crime scene in Midtown. Ryan and Esposito were already on the scene with a couple of uniforms. And the M.E. was en route. **

** "Is Lanie coming to this?" Castle asked as they pulled up.**

** "No; Perlmutter. Lanie is visiting family."**

** "Great; the Prince of Darkness himself."**

** Beckett gave her husband a look that told him to calm down. She need some sort of peace before they met the victim and dealt with everything else. Castle took the hint; Beckett had definitely trained him well.**

** "So are you every going to tell how you get Delilah and Riley to cooperate? You even seem to get Alexis on the same page when things are awry with her."**

** Beckett knew that Castle wouldn't let up on finding this out no matter what she or Martha said to deter him.**

** "Its not special trick or anything; babe."**

** "Well from where I'm standing it looks like it is."**

** "Rick; its this simple. Once upon a time; I was once sixteen just like Delilah and Riley. At one point I was even twenty – one just like Alexis. I know how teenage girls and twenty – something girls are like because I've been there just like you know what it's like to be in Carter's shoes."**

** With that the uniform that was standing at the police tape lifted the tape to let Castle and Beckett through.**

** Castle and Beckett muttered their thanks to the uniform before Esposito swept them up to debrief them. Ryan was getting a statement from the person who called in the homicide. Perlmutter was attending to the body.**

** "Kind of wish Lanie was here."**

** "I heard that Castle." Perlmutter uttered.**

** Beckett just rolled her eyes.**

** "So what do we have; Perlmutter."**

** Just like that Perlmutter was off on a rambling spree. Castle zoned after a second of Perlmutter talking.**

** "Castle…."**

** "Castle…."**

** Castle was still spaced out so he didn't hear Beckett calling him.**

** "Castle; do you have any thoughts?" Beckett asked.**

** That time Castle heard her and came back to reality.**

** "Flesh eating vampire zombie that is hell bent on destroying New York."**

** "Really…." Ryan said once he and Esposito joined Castle and Beckett.**

** "Clearly he wasn't paying attention."**

** "Can't help it. Perlmutter isn't as interesting as Lanie."**

** "Watch it bro."**

** "Yeah watch it; kitten." Beckett said.**

** "That's not what I meant."**

** Once the joking was done; Beckett gave Ryan and Esposito their next task before she and Castle went to pursue their next task before they all reconvened at the 12****th****.**


	27. Vermont

**Vermont**

** Since their idyllic weekend in The Hamptons had been cut short; Castle was more than determined to make it up with a trip up to Vermont. Castle had their things packed long before Beckett came home from work. Martha was going on a spa retreat weekend. Alexis was coming home for the weekend so it would be just her and the triplets at the loft.**

** "No parties this time." Castle said as he took the last round of luggage to the car.**

** "We promise."**

** "We're just a phone call away if you need anything. Reception might be a bit harder for Grams." Beckett said.**

** "We know."**

** "Javi and Kevin are around if you need them. Same goes for Lanie and Captain Montgomery."**

** "We've got it, Mom."**

** At this point Castle was back from loading the car up and Martha was departing.**

** "They'll be fine; Katherine."**

** "Grams is right. We will be fine; Kate." Alexis echoed.**

** "I hope so." Beckett said.**

** After that Martha said her goodbyes and left. Castle and Beckett followed shortly after Martha.**

** Once they were sure that it was just the four of them; the triplets breathed a sigh of relief.**

** "So what are we going to do on our first night of freedom?" Delilah asked.**

** "The three of you have homework to do first off before anything else."**

** "You're suppose to be the fun older sister; Lexie, not the buzz kill fill in parent." Riley commented.**

** "I will be fun; but I am not going to let the three of you slide when it comes to your homework just because Dad and Kate are away." **

** "Grams let's us do whatever we want when Mom and Dad are away." Carter said trying to pull the wool over Alexis' eyes.**

** "No she doesn't. Grams babysat me when I was your age and younger so I know what she does and doesn't do."**

** "That was an epic fail, Carter." the girls said to their brother.**

** "Okay you three; go do your homework before dinner and then afterwards we can do what we want as long as we keep in touch with each other."**

** The triplets shared a look; they were clearly trying to see if they had a chance to change Alexis' mind. Within a nano second they knew that they had no chance in hell when it came to changing their older sister's mind.**

** "Do we have a deal?" Alexis asked.**

** "Sure." the triplets responded in unison.**

** The triplets then begrudgingly made their way up to their rooms to do their homework while Alexis worked on dinner for the four of them. Sometimes dealing with her three sixteen year old half siblings was just like dealing with their dad when he was acting like a petulant child in Alexis' mind.**


	28. When the Adults are Away

**When the Adults are Away**

** By 9:30pm homework and dinner were done. The dinner dishes were taken care of. Now was the time that the four Castle kids had to decide what they were going to do with their temporary freedom.**

** "So what are we going to do? We have the next four days to ourselves until Mom and Dad comeback." Riley asked.**

** "I say the four of us go out…" Carter said.**

** "That was helpful."**

** "How about we go to a club?" Delilah asked.**

** "I don't think it would be wise for the three of you to be in a club." Alexis voiced.**

** "It would be a sixteen and up club so it will be fine."**

** "The second we step out of the building downstairs we will be enveloped by photographers tracking our every move. Then before we know it; Dad and Kate will be calling us finding why we went to a club."**

** "Oh live little Alexis. You can have Corey meet us there. We're planning on having Kiara, Blake and Derek meet us."**

** Alexis thought things over; she had a lot her shoulders. She was the oldest of the group and the one that was left in charge.**

** "Fine we'll go."**

** A little while later the four Castle kids were dressed to the nines and made their way to one of the sixteen and up clubs that was nearby. Just as Alexis had stated they were bombarded by all the photographers that usually followed them around. That was the price they paid for being the daughters and son of a New York Times Best Selling Author.**

** "Where are you guys going tonight?" one of the photographers called to them.**

** Alexis and the triplets didn't answer; instead they kept walking.**

** "Are guys going out because you're free of your parents and grandmother?"**

** The Castle kids still didn't answer.**

** "Are you meeting friends or your significant others at the place you four are heading to."**

** After that last question Alexis had opted for a cab. So she hailed and cab for the four of them.**

** "Get in." Alexis advised her siblings.**

** Once they were in the cab; Alexis told the cabbie where they were going and with that they were distancing themselves from the throng of photographers.**

** A few minutes later the triplets were on the dance floor with their significant others while Alexis kept a watchful eye on all six of them from a distance with Corey at her side. It wouldn't be long before Alexis and Corey joined the triplets and the others on the dance floor.**


	29. Trouble Brewing

A/N: This is an 'M' rated chapter; you'll see why as you read the chapter.

* * *

**Trouble Brewing**

**Everyone was having a good time at the club. Alexis had finally lightened up a bit which made her sisters and brother quite happy. Now the triplets and their respective significant others all wore wrist bands that the club's way of letting the bartenders know that they were underage like the rest of the kids there. Alexis and Corey had their right hands stamped; the stamp on their hands would be revealed when placed under a black light the bartenders had.**

**At one point Alexis had gone up with one of her sisters to get drinks.**

**"What can I get for you, ladies?"**

**Alexis let her sister go first.**

**"Can I get three Dr. Peppers and three diet Dr. Peppers; please." Riley said.**

**"Sure." the bartender said.**

**While Riley waited for the drinks she ordered another bartender came up.**

**"Are you being helped?"**

**"She is. Can I get a beer and a sangria; please?"**

**"Sure, can I see your hand please?"**

**Alexis placed her hand under the black light and then the bartender who waited on her went to get her order.**

**"Okay; it's taking that first bartender a long time to get six sodas." Riley commented.**

**"Oh just be patient, Riley. Some times you are just as bad as Dad is."**

**Riley just gave her sister an **_**Oh thanks for that slap to the face**_** look as the bartender who waited on her came back with the sodas. Seconds later; Riley was back with the group handing out the sodas.**

**Just as Alexis was about to take the drinks that she had ordered for herself and Corey from the bartender before returning to the group like her sister had minutes before; things quickly changed.**

**"Lexis; get over here, now!" Kiara called.**

**Alexis left the drinks at the bar and ran over to the group.**

**When she had gotten to the group; Alexis had found that her sisters and brothers had collapsed on the dance floor.**

**"What do we do?" Derek asked.**

**"We get them to a hospital…" Corey answered.**

**"Okay; shouldn't we tell someone?" Blake asked.**

**"Who are we going to tell, Blake; their parents and grandmother are out of town this weekend."**

**"I'm calling Kevin and Javi." Alexis said.**


	30. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

**Once again; Castle and Beckett's weekend away was cut short. As they raced back to the city; Lanie was being briefed by one of her colleagues who was attending to the triplets. Ryan and Esposito were trying to get some sort of answers for Castle and Beckett for when they had arrived at the hospital. Martha was also making her way back to the city when she had heard the news. Jim was also en route. And nearby in the shadows of the hospital; Castle's father lurked. **

**As Jackson did some re-con he knew that he wouldn't be the only one hunting down the people behind this incident. He knew full well that his daughter in law would be just as relentless in her own hunt as he would be in his. Jackson also knew that his son would be on Beckett's heels as she hunted down the people behind all of this.**

**Alexis sat in the waiting area with Corey and the triplets' significant others. Her mind was racing the entire time. She knew that she would have to take responsibility for this once her Dad and Beckett arrived at the hospital. As Alexis worried about her fate and her siblings; Corey did his best to comfort her while they waited.**

**Martha and Jim got to the hospital first. It didn't take them long to find the others.**

**"What happened?" Martha asked.**

**"Where's Katie and Rick?" Jim asked.**

**"Dad and Kate are on their way back as we speak."**

**"Where were they?"**

**"Jim; darling, they had gone up to Vermont to make up for their trip to The Hamptons that got cut short the last time." Martha said.**

**There was a pause as the group in the waiting area saw Lanie leave her colleague to clue Ryan and Esposito in before she clued them in.**

**"What happened; Alexis?" Martha asked her eldest granddaughter.**

**With that Alexis clued her grandmother and step-grandfather in on what had transpired prior to what was currently happening.**

**It wasn't long after Alexis and Lanie had both finished cluing in the people that they were cluing in when Castle and Beckett arrived. As they were being debrief and talked to Alexis; Jackson discreetly departed from where he was so that he could start his hunt.**

**"I am so sorry; you guys. I shouldn't have let this happen. We should have just stayed home instead of going out like we did."**

**"We'll deal with this later…" Beckett said.**

**Everyone was looking at Beckett now; wondering where she was going with that or what she was going to do next.**

**"Right now; I want to make sure that my daughters and son are okay." **

**Lanie was about to take her friends to see their kids when Beckett turned to Ryan.**

**"Get your contacts in Narcotics to help with this. See if they'll send someone over to work this with us."**

**"On it."**

**Beckett then looked to Esposito.**

**"Let Montgomery know what's going on."**

**With that Beckett and Castle followed Lanie to the room that the triplets were in. Shortly after they were at their kids' side; Lanie's colleague came to talk to Castle and Beckett.**


	31. Frustrated

**Frustrated**

** The triplets were required by the hospital to stay for 72 hours while they de-toxed from the drug that their sodas had been spiked with. Jim and Martha had volunteered to stay with the triplets for the first 24 hours so that their respective child could rest up at home. Alexis was still feeling bad about what had happened to her sisters and brother. She even volunteered to take the second 24 hours of the triplets' hospital stay. That gave Castle and Beckett two and a half days to find the person that had the bartender spike the triplets' sodas.**

** So after a while at the hospital Corey and Alexis returned to Columbia. Lanie went home. Ryan and Esposito worked on the tasks amongst other things at the precinct.**

** "Go get some rest; darlings." Martha said.**

** "We will, Mother."**

** "We'll keep you informed about the kids." Jim said.**

** "Thanks Dad."**

** With that Castle and Beckett said their goodbyes. The duo walked out of the hospital holding hands.**

** A while later after they had left the hospital; Castle and Beckett were sitting with each other on the couch trying to relax. They each had their nightly glass of wine on the coffee table.**

** "What are we going to do? Every time we go away or we're not on top of things; something happens." Beckett said.**

** Clearly Beckett was still frustrated with everything that had happened.**

** "No one said that being parents and having careers was going to be easy; Kate."**

** "I know that. I just want things to go the way they are suppose to go for once. We've tried twice to have a weekend to ourselves and both times something came up."**

** "You know as well I do that we can't stop people like the guy from the bombing from doing stupid things. And you're not going to stop being a cop because it's interfering with other things. Being a cop is a part of you just like being a daughter, a wife, a mother and a daughter in law is. The triplets are just being teenagers; eventually they will grow and not be like they are now. That day will come, I promise."**

** "Yeah sure it will. You had it easy with Alexis."**

** "I did but there were a few moments along the way that weren't so good. That's where you and Mother came in."**

** Beckett sighed. In her mind; Beckett knew that Castle was right. The triplets were just going through their rebellious stage just as she and Castle had when they were the triplets' age.**

** "Now I understand why my parents were always on the verge of losing it with me." Beckett said as she sipped her wine.**

** Castle smiled.**

** "I bet they were; but from the looks of after all the hell you caused as a teenager, you turned out pretty good. Jim and Johanna did a hell of a job raising you."**

** "Thanks babe. Martha did pretty well with you from where I'm standing." Beckett stated.**

** After that Castle and Beckett shared a kiss. Once their wine was finished the duo turned in for the night. Come morning they would start their hunt as Jackson continued on with his.**


	32. The Hunt Begins

A/N: In this chapter you will see that I refer to Alexis' kidnapping from episodes 5x15 "Target" & 5x16 "Hunt"; it is just a minor reference to those particular episodes and for this storyline of this fanfiction, Castle did not go to Paris to rescue Alexis. Jackson rescued her and sent her home. That is my version of what transpired with Alexis' kidnapping, this way I am able to keep it as the Castle family not knowing much about Jackson unti they found out about him in the chapter of this fanfiction that they learned about him and talked to him.

* * *

**The Hunt Begins**

**The following morning; Castle and Beckett were stepping off of the elevator at the 12****th**** with their morning cup of coffee in hand. Neither one of them had gotten much sleep the night before since they were both worried about the triplets. Since Beckett was the next highest ranking cop within the homicide unit of the 12****th**** after Montgomery; she had more privileges and responsibilities. Essentially she was Montgomery's right hand person, his second in command so to speak.**

**Before leaving the hospital the night before; Beckett assigned small fleet of uniforms to guard the triplets, her dad and her mother in law that night. The uniforms would stay until they were dismissed by Beckett or Montgomery. On the way into the precinct that morning; an argument had ensued between Castle and Beckett. It didn't take a back seat when they were stepping off of the elevator.**

**"How can you not think that the kids' drugging has something to do with him? Alexis' kidnapping last year was connected to him. Why wouldn't this?" **

**"Alexis' kidnapping was a revenge act. The triplets' drugging has showed any sort of revenge as the motive so far."**

**As Castle and Beckett were getting ready to come in that morning Ryan had called to update them on what he and Esposito had found out.**

**"And if I recall correctly we didn't find out that Alexis' kidnapping was connected to my father until she came home a few days later."**

**"Listen to me; Castle, every time your father appears things turn bad. I know he's the reason for all of this."**

**Over in the bullpen at their desks; Ryan and Esposito watched just like everyone else as Castle and Beckett argued.**

**"Mom and Dad are fighting again. Not good."**

**"Never is, bro, never is."**

**It had been an inside joke in the team that Castle and Beckett were the **_**parents **_**of the merry band of misfits that was the team.**

**In one brief moment there seemed to be a break in the argument that was occurring.**

**"How are the kids?" Ryan asked.**

**"They're hanging in there." Beckett responded.**

**"Your parents still with them?"**

**"Yes; until Alexis and Corey get out of the classes they're in now and then the switch happens." Castle replied.**

**Beckett really wanted to change the subject at this point.**

**"So what do you got?" Beckett asked.**

**Taking the hint; Castle and the boys went with the subject change as the boys clued Castle and Beckett in on their findings. Shortly after that; a detective from the Narcotics unit of the 12****th**** came up and briefed them.**


	33. Last Day

**Last Day**

** The triplets had woken up on their last day of their stay at the hospital to the aroma of coffee and the sound of Scrabble tiles on the Scrabble board. The aroma of their mother's tall skinny latte with two pumps of vanilla and their father's regular coffee that always loaded with milk and sugar always brought good childhood memories back for the triplets.**

** Castle cursed under his breath as Beckett took the lead in the latest round of Scrabble they had going. The triplets shared a look with each other once their vision had focused after they had woke up. For the past sixteen years; the sound of their mother beating their father in countless games of Scrabble also brought back memories for the triplets.**

** "Is mom kicking you butt again in Scrabble; Dad?" Carter asked.**

** "No; she's not." **

** Beckett gave her husband an incredulous look.**

** "You three know that I am."**

** The triplets laughed. There was something hilarious to everyone when it came to Beckett kicking Castle's butt in Scrabble. A world famous mystery writer being shown up by his cop wife just had a nice ironic ring to it.**

** After that it was Castle and Beckett that shared a look. It was time for them to switch into parent mode now that the triplets were awake. Before anything was said; the triplets knew full well that now was when they faced the music.**

** Castle and Beckett came over to their triplets. They sat at the end of Carter's bed. The hospital staff had put the triplets in the beds according to their birth order. Delilah being the oldest of the three was in the first bed closest to the door. Carter being the middle child was as usual stuck in the middle of his sisters while Riley being the youngest of the trio and of the overall Castle quartet was closest to the windows.**

** "What the hell were you three thinking?" Beckett asked.**

** It was clear that Beckett wasn't about to sugar coat anything. That wasn't in her nature. **

** "Take it easy; Kate."**

** Castle had gone through the teenage years with Alexis already so the triplets were his second go around while it was Beckett's first and last go around with raising teenagers; so the two of them definitely had different approaches to parenting their three teenagers.**

** "We just wanted to have some fun." Delilah said.**

** "Yeah, we just wanted to have a bit of fun. We had no idea that our sodas were going to be spiked." Riley replied.**

** "The three of you should have known better. Things out there aren't a fairytale. Since you three have a famous father and a semi famous mother; people are going to do things like this amongst other things."**

** The triplets sighed. They had heard this speech from Beckett since they were infants.**

** "We're not the only ones with famous parents. Alexis has dad and Meredith…." Carter said.**

** Before Beckett got started again; Castle stepped in.**

** "What your mother is saying is that unlike Alexis; the three of you have to be extra careful. To all my fans your sister is just the daughter of a famous writer and a famous movie star. They've seen it a million times before. But the three of you are a commodity so to speak since you are the daughters and son of a writer and a cop."**

** "A mystery writer and his muse." the triplets corrected.**

** With that the group of five continued their discussion until the nurse came in with the discharge papers for Castle and Beckett to sign.**


	34. Rest for the Weary

**Rest for the Weary**

**After the triplets came home they had been under Martha's supervision. Alexis and Corey were around long enough to welcome the triplets home before they had to return to campus for a dorm meeting. With the triplets in Martha's care; Castle and Beckett went to arrest the guy that was responsible for the triplets' drugging.**

**When they rolled up to the last known location for their suspect; Castle and Beckett hoped for a quick arrest. With Ryan and Esposito in tow they stormed the building. But inside they had a bit of a surprise.**

**Their suspect; Pierre Lankmen was laying in a pool of his own blood in one of the side rooms.**

**"Who could have done this?" Ryan asked.**

**"Think about it; bro."**

**"No, can't be."**

**"Why not, Kevin. He has all the means and the freedom to do this." Beckett said.**

**"Okay so you honestly think that Castle's Dad is responsible for killing our suspect?"**

**"It wouldn't be the first time he responded like this. How do you think he rescued Alexis?" Castle asked.**

**"Let's get CSU and Lanie down here."**

**Ryan and Esposito nodded in response to Beckett's instructions. Beckett then stepped away for a few moments to debrief Montgomery over the phone while Castle observed the sight before him as they waited for CSU and Lanie.**

**A few hours later; Castle and Beckett finally came home after all the paper work for this particular case had been done and brought down to archives with all the other case stuff.**

**"I hear you two got the guy responsible for all of this." Martha said when her son and daughter in law came in.**

**"We did."**

**Beckett asked about the triplets and Martha said that they were fine before she turned in for the night.**

**Shortly after arriving home, Castle locked up and turned things off in the loft. Once that was taken care the two of them went to bed. Of course neither could fall asleep right away. Castle laid in bed in a t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants with a book in hand. Beckett laid beside him in bed with her long brown hair pulled back in a messy bun on the top of her head as she wore a long sleeved shirt with the number 09 in the same font that numbers were on uniforms in sports and a pair of shorts. Her mind was racing so she wasn't quite focusing on the copy of **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_** she had in hand. **

**When Beckett had started reading **_**Fifty Shades**_**; Castle had playfully teased her for reading one of EL James' books instead of one his. **

**As Beckett tried to focus on what the characters in her book were doing she couldn't help but think about what she and Castle were going to do about their kids.**

**"Rick; what are we going to do with them?" Beckett asked.**

**There was a pause as Castle tried to come up with a suitable answer to his wife's question.**

**"I don't know, Kate; I really don't know."**

**"Great; so we're just throwing in the towel then…"**

* * *

A/N: I know all of you are shouting after that cliffhanger... sorry about that, but I got to keep you guys interested somehow so that you keep coming back to read this.


	35. Back on Track

**Back on Track**

** Beckett and Castle had sat down with each other in the days that followed the triplets coming home from their time in the hospital. They had learned that Jackson had taken care of the man responsible for the triplets' drugging and the bartender that had done the actual drugging had been arrested, he also lost his bartending license. **

** Since the triplets returned to school they had to contend with all the gossip that came with their entire school finding out that they had been drugged. Montgomery could see that things were taking its toll on Beckett so he told her to take some time off. **

** "Sir; I'm fine. Castle and I are handling things fine." Beckett protested.**

** "Listen to me, Kate; you may think that you and Castle are handling everything fine but both of you are running fumes. It's not easy juggling two careers and a family. Take some time off. Insist that Castle puts a hold on his book work and go somewhere to relax."**

** "But Captain…"**

** "No buts, Detective; this is a direct order from your Captain. Take some time off."**

** So with that Beckett did as she was told. After her meeting with Montgomery; Castle and Beckett went home early. When they walked in they saw Martha in the kitchen blending one of her energy drinks.**

** "You two are home early." Martha commented.**

** "Montgomery told Kate to take some time off."**

** "Which means time off for you too?"**

** "Pretty much."**

** "So what are you two going to do with this time off?" Martha asked.**

** "I really don't know. Every time we go to do something together; something ends up going wrong here whether it's at the precinct or with the kids." Beckett replied.**

** "We can't just sit around here while you're on leave. We'll go crazy."**

** "Darling; why don't you two and the kids go somewhere. Get back on track and reconnect with each other. I'll stay here. Alexis has school; so take the triplets and go." Martha advised.**

** Castle and Beckett shared a look.**

** "Sounds like a good idea; thank you, mother." Castle said.**

** Once that was out of the way; Martha took her drink and settled into the living room to meditate. Meanwhile Castle and Beckett started to plan where the five of them were going on this impromptu vacation.**


	36. Snowbound

**Snowbound**

** Castle and Beckett had decided that the five of them would head up north across the border the United States shared with Canada for the impromptu vacation. At this point neither of them was concerned with how much money was being spent. All Castle and Beckett cared about at this point was getting their triplets back on the right path. **

** Martha called the triplets' school to let the staff know that the triplets would be pulled out of school by their parents. Castle helped Beckett pack. In a few short hours Castle and Beckett were heading to Marlowe Prep to pick their kids up before they all headed to the departures terminal of JFK airport.**

** The triplets still had their school things with them and would be in their school uniforms until they got to the hotel in Canada.**

** "Why are we doing this now?" Delilah asked once she was in the car with her parents and siblings.**

** "Yeah; why now? The school year literally just started a few months ago and we're going on vacation." Riley chimed in.**

** "This so doesn't make sense." Carter commented.**

** Castle was driving so Beckett was the one who was fielding questions from the kids.**

** "We're doing this because your father and I need some time off."**

** "Then you two should be the ones going not us. We could have stayed home with Grams."**

** "Last time you three stayed home; you got drugged at a nightclub and were hospital bound for three days. You're coming with us and that's final." Beckett said.**

** "But Mom…" the triplets whined.**

** With one look from their parents the triplets stopped their whining and remained quiet for the rest of the ride to JFK. **

** The family of five breezed through security which was a surprise since Beckett was carrying just in case they were called back; all that Beckett had to do was show security her carry permit and tell them that she was homicide detective with NYPD.**

** The wait time to board was relatively short. Castle and Beckett were able to get coffee for themselves and the triplets while they waited. As to be expected the entire family flew to Vancouver in first class.**

** A while later once everyone was checked in at the hotel and settled in; the triplets changed out of their school uniforms before they joined their parents in their room.**

** "So why are we here?"**

** "Why Vancouver?"**

** "Is this some sort of punishment for getting drugged at the club?"**

** Once again the triplets had a million questions.**

** "We're here because your mother and I need time off. As do the three of you."**

** "We just had three days off, Dad."**

** "Well this is different." Castle stated.**

** "How?"**

** "It's different because your father and I feel that the three of you have been way too rebellious as of late. We want to get you back on the right path now before it's too late." Beckett said.**

** There was a pause before the triplets responded.**

** "How can the three of us even think of going down the wrong path when we have a mother who is a homicide detective, a father who is a murder/mystery writer, a grandfather who is lawyer while the other grandfather is a deep cover CIA spy and our parents' friends also happen to be to homicide detectives and the medical examiner?" Riley asked.**

** "We've seen the good and the bad over the past sixteen years thanks to all of you; so there is no way that we are going down the wrong path…" Carter trailed off.**

** "We're just going through our teenage years. Just as you two did once. And from what Grams and Grandpa Jim have said; you two were a lot worse than we are." Delilah said.**

** After that discussion the family of five went to dinner and spent some time together after dinner. Castle and Beckett of course checked in with everyone back home before bed.**

** "So far so good, Kate." Castle said commenting on the night they had with the kids.**

** "Yeah, babe. Let's not jump the gun; we still have nine days to go before this over."**


	37. Trying to Get Through

**Trying to Get Through**

** The triplets were finding this whole vacation with their parents completely absurd. Beckett and Castle could easily tell that their kids would rather be back home then where they were right now. The last thirty hours had seen the triplets attached to their iPhones; it was obvious that the triplets were keeping in touch with their friends and their respective significant others back home.**

** While the triplets sat in the small living room area of their parents' hotel room once again attached to their phones after they had breakfast; their parents stood in the kitchen area with their morning coffee in hand.**

** "What are we going to do with them? They've been attached to their phones since we got here." Beckett said.**

** "We could always go out into Vancouver to do something with them." Castle answered.**

** "What are we going to do with three teenagers in Vancouver?"**

** "Well you could go shopping with Delilah and Riley."**

** "Then what are you going to do with Carter?"**

** "We'll find something to do."**

** "You think that will work? Divide and conquer…"**

** "I don't see why it wouldn't, Kate."**

** Castle and Beckett shared a look as they set their coffee down before them. When the triplets heard their parents set their coffee cups down; they knew something was up. The three of them suddenly had looks of dismay on their faces.**

** "They're planning something." Carter whispered to his sisters.**

** "Really; I never would've deduced that." Delilah said sarcastically.**

** Castle and Beckett walked over to their kids.**

** "Delia, Riles; get some shoes on and come with me." Beckett said.**

** "Where are we going?" Riley asked.**

** "Out. Shopping."**

** "You should go put some shoes on too, son." Castle said to Carter.**

** "Okay…"**

** A few minutes later; the triplets came back into their parents' hotel room after they slipped into their shoes. Carter was in his Converse Chuck Taylors while his sisters wore their heels. Like Beckett; Delilah and Riley had an affinity for high heels. **

** Shortly after the kids were ready everyone left.**


	38. Home

**Home**

** Eight days later; Castle, Beckett and the triplets were back home in Manhattan. The triplets were back on the straight and narrow. Of course now they had more rules from their parents that they had to adhere to now; but they could deal with that.**

** It was early Friday morning when the quintet got in from their trip. Once home they all went to get some sleep for a while. When they had woken up hours later the triplets worked on the school work they had missed along with their homework. Their parents on the other hand were discussing how they would handle the whole thing with Jackson taking care of the guy that ordered the triplets' drugging.**

** In the middle of Castle and Beckett's discussion; they noticed their daughters trying to sneak out of the loft.**

** "Hold it right there; you two."**

** "Great." the girls muttered under their breath.**

** "Where do you think you're going?"**

** "We were meeting Derek and Blake for a movie at The Angelica."**

** "You were going to tell us; what you were up to right?"**

** With that the girls left. A short elevator ride later and the girls parted ways.**

** "See you back here in a few hours." Delilah said to her younger sister.**

** "Yup."**

** Little did Castle and Beckett know then but the girls weren't off to see a movie at The Angelica with their respective boyfriends. They were heading to their respective boyfriend's house. Both Blake and Derek were parents free for the weekend. They had invited their girlfriends over to spend some one on one time together.**

** The girls had their alibis all set for when they returned home. They hoped that all would go according to plan. Delilah and Riley knew that it would be easy to get something like this past their homicide detective mother and their mystery writer father; but they were going to give it a try.**

** A few hours later; Riley was waiting for her sister outside of the building the loft was in. Both of them had a certain glow about them.**

** "Was it good for you?" Riley asked her sister came up to her with two grande lattes from Starbucks in hand.**

** Delilah handed over the latte she had gotten for Riley before she responded.**

** "What do you think?"**

** "Mhmm, it was good for me too."**

** The sisters shared a smile. A second or two later their older sister came up behind them. Alexis was coming by for dinner that night.**

** "I'd wiped those smiles off your faces now and think about something else before you two walk in the door." Alexis advised.**

** "How did you know?" the girls questioned.**

** "How can I not? Its kind of obvious what you two really did."**

** There was a bit of fear that came into the girls' eyes now.**

** "If I can tell with just one look then Dad and Kate will be able to tell too. Grams too."**

** With that the three Castle girls walked to the elevator together and then rode the elevator up to the floor.**


	39. Nothing Is A Secret

**Nothing Is A Secret**

** "If I were the two of you; I'd get my poker face on now before the elevator doors open." Alexis advised her sisters.**

** "Okay; we get it, Allee." Riley replied.**

** After that the elevator reached the top floor and the Castle girls stepped off. It was a second after they had stepped off the elevator that they saw their brother waiting in the door way of the loft.**

** "What's going on, Cart?" Delilah asked.**

** "Dad and I are running to the corner market for a few things for dinner that Grams forgot to pick up."**

** "Okay."**

** Following that explanation the Castle girls saw their dad as he stepped out of the loft after Carter.**

** "Hey Alexis, we'll be back in a few minutes."**

** "Sounds good."**

** The girls walked into the loft.**

** "Good, you three are here. Alexis darling; would you like a glass?" Martha asked as she held up a wine glass and the bottle of red wine.**

** "Yeah sure." **

** Martha poured her granddaughter a glass.**

** "You may want to refresh yours, Kate." Alexis said to her step – mother.**

** Delilah and Riley glared at their sister.**

** It didn't take Beckett long to connect the dots. As Alexis and the girls took the seats at the island counter; Beckett stood opposite of them just as Martha stood at the side of the island counter. The girls thought that it wouldn't be so bad since their mother had a bit of wine in her and they knew that their mother's gun was locked up; not that Beckett would shoot her daughters.**

** Beckett took a swig of her wine before she spoke. It was her way of steadying herself.**

** "It's a good thing that your father isn't here right now." Beckett muttered under breath.**

** The girls shared a look that said that they were thinking the exact same thing that they heard their mother mutter.**

** Beckett took another sip of her wine.**

** "Go ahead; Katherine darling…" Martha encouraged.**

** "Who here in this room has been with a guy?"**

** It was no surprise when Martha raised her hand. **

** "I have been."**

** "Oh we know you have; Grams."**

** After that Beckett copped to being with a guy. **

** "That's how you two and your brother got here." Beckett said when she saw Delilah and Riley cringe at the thought of their parents in that sense.**

** "I've been with a guy." Alexis admitted.**

** "Corey?" the girls asked.**

** "Stop avoiding; Kate's question." Alexis answered.**

** There was silence after that which gave Beckett the answer she was looking for.**

** "You two should change before your Dad and brother get home from their errand." **

** "I'm going to let Corey know that I'm here." **

** With that Alexis headed into her father's office to make her call while her sisters went up to change. Beckett and Martha were they only ones left to attend to the dinner.**

** Delilah and Riley sat down on the stairs out of the line of vision from the kitchen so they could over hear the conversation their mother and grandmother were going to have.**

** Beckett downed the rest of her wine as Martha took a sip of hers.**

** It was after the matriarch of the family and her daughter in law drank more that all hell broke out; at least from Beckett it had. The girls sat on the staircase listening to their mother go on and on about the two of them sleeping with their respective boyfriends.**

** "It's only going to get worse when Dad finds out." Delilah whispered to her sister.**

** "Maybe he won't find out. He didn't find out right away about Alexis's first time."**

** "That was because she across the country in Malibu visiting Meredith when it happened. Dad will find out about this; don't be naïve, Riles."**

** With that as Beckett continued on her tirade and Martha tried her best to calm her down; the girls went to their rooms to change for dinner.**


	40. Things Never Came Easy

**Things Never Came Easy**

** Castle and Beckett stayed up all night after the fact that their daughters were no longer their little girls was revealed. Beckett was still fuming and Castle wasn't that far behind her. Alexis had gone back to school after desert. Delilah and Riley enlightened their brother as the three of them got ready for school the next day. Martha did some meditation to center herself before she went out on a date. **

** "You think this is hard for you; Rick? I had went through five and half bottles of wine before you and Carter came home."**

** "I saw. And you had more at dinner."**

** "If this was Carter; you'd be ten times worse."**

** The duo had been pacing the length of their bedroom since they entered it a few minutes ago.**

** "Well nothing came easy for us, Kate. Why would raising three teenagers be any different?"**

** At that point Beckett was beyond frustrated.**

** "I'm done." Beckett said as she gave up.**

** "Where are you going?"**

** "I'm going to work our project."**

** A few seconds later Castle heard his wife retrieve her firearm from the safe and then the front shut behind her.**

** "She's gonna get herself killed if she goes now." Castle said to himself as he gathered his things.**

** Just as Castle rushed out of the loft after Beckett; Martha was coming back from her date.**

** "I just saw Katherine rush off and now you. What's going on; Richard?"**

** "Our project."**

** "Oh."**

** Martha knew exactly what they were up to.**

** "Be safe… both of you." Martha called after her son.**

** "We will." Castle replied before the elevator doors closed.**

** Martha hoped that someday her son and daughter in law would be done with this project of theirs. But she knew that it wouldn't be over until Beckett got justice for her mother. Downside was that no one knew when that day would come.**

** Going to bed seemed pretty good to Martha at the moment but she couldn't sleep while her son and daughter in law worked on their project. So Martha brewed herself some coffee and waited up for them to come home.**


	41. PSA

**PSA**

** There was a lot going on for everyone on this one particular September day. Alexis and the triplets' were doing a public service announcement commercial with the rest of the children that had a parent or both working at one of New York's many police precincts.**

** On this day; every single uniform and detective in New York's police had a black strap across their badges. Captain Montgomery's son and daughters were also in attendance as was Ryan and Jenny's daughter. Alexis and the triplets had picked Sarah Grace up for the PSA. The five of them had arrived at the place for the PSA with coffee in hand.**

** The Montgomery kids were there when the quintet arrived. They were waiting for the director to come over. Once the director had the eight of them; he ran through the game plan for the day.**

** "So first off we're going to have all eight of you do the intro then we'll do the individual segments."**

** "Okay." **

** "Get in front of the camera." the director instructed.**

** There was a brief moment where everyone got to where they had to be.**

** "And we're rolling…"**

** "14 years ago when we were just a couple of New York kids; the world turned upside down…" Evan Montgomery said.**

** "While we went to bed the night before none of us realized that there would be some people that wouldn't get a tomorrow once things went wrong." Alexis said.**

** "14 years ago things weren't as perfect as they once had been." Rebecca and Mary Montgomery said.**

** "And even though we were just kids and babies on the day that our world changed…" Sarah Grace said.**

** "We still remember." the triplets finished.**

** The director signaled cut.**

** They then moved onto the next part of the PSA.**

** "14 years ago; I sat in my class at school when the first plane hit the first tower."**

** "14 years ago we were only a few months old when our grandmother watched the live news coverage of the plane flying into the second tower.**

** After Alexis and the triplets did their portion of the commercial the Montgomerys and Sarah Grace did theirs before they came back together for the end of the commercial. **

** "14 years ago some of us were kids and some of us were babies; we had parents who were at Ground Zero moments after the first attack." Alexis said.**

** "So today; fourteen years later we stand with our parents, our families and the rest of the country to remember what happened that day." Evan said.**

** "We also remember all the souls we lost here in New York along with all the souls we lost in Pennsylvania and our nation's capital that fateful day." the rest of the group said.**

** "Today we stand as the next generation for our country to say… We'll never forget and God Bless America."**


	42. The Talk

**The Talk**

** Castle and Beckett had decided to sit down with their daughters to have the talk following the girls' venture into adulthood. For safe measure they were including Carter in this conversation. The kids were up in their rooms working on homework when Castle and Beckett decided to address the subject matter.**

** "Ready for this?" Beckett asked.**

** "Yeah, as ready as I can be. Don't think things have changed since the last time I did this."**

** "They didn't, babe; remember." Beckett said with a wink.**

** "Well I definitely learned a lot the last time I had the talk."**

** Beckett just rolled her eyes. She knew it was easy for Castle to have the talk with Alexis.**

** "Get Carter."**

** Castle turned to their son's room.**

** "Come with me, son."**

** "Okay?"**

** When Carter joined his parents in the hallway between his room and Riley's; he knew what was going on. While Castle retrieved Carter; Beckett got Delilah.**

** The triplets sat down on Riley's bed while Castle leaned against the door and Beckett sat at Riley's desk.**

** "This is happening because of you two." Carter said.**

** With that remark Carter had set his sisters off.**

** "Us, ha."**

** "It's about all three of us. Only difference is we got caught and…." Riley said.**

** Riley saw the look on her sister's face which stopped her mid sentence. But even stopping mid sentence was too late; Castle and Beckett caught on.**

** Just as Castle was about to utter his son's full name Beckett jumped in.**

** "So it seems that you've all decided to take the next step in your relationships."**

** Castle could hardly believe that Beckett was being so calm right now. But then again she did say that he would be the one going ballistic when Carter gave it up. Castle hated it when Beckett was right. He could tell that his wife was shouting I told you so in her mind.**

** Once Castle had enough composure back he joined in the conversation. The triplets told them that they had been safe. Delilah and Riley even said that they were on birth control. Carter revealed that Kiara was on birth control as well so he and Kiara were extra careful just his sisters had been with their respective boyfriends.**

** Castle and Beckett left their kids some time later after the kids had shared everything. The two of them were still a bit overwhelmed with all of it as they headed down the stairs. Thankfully Martha had the wine ready along with an explanation as to why she took Delilah and Riley to get birth control if Castle and Beckett had asked her.**


	43. After

**After**

** The triplets sat on the stairs after their parents made their way downstairs. They listened in on the conversation that their parents were having with their grandmother.**

** "Mother; how could you bring the girls to get birth control?" **

** "It wasn't that hard to do, Richard."**

** "Carter said that you also gave them condoms." Beckett said.**

** "Darlings; it was easier for all four of them to come to me with this when it was time for them."**

** "We're talking about the triplets, not Alexis." Castle commented.**

** In that instant; Alexis had walked in, she had left one of her textbooks behind the last time and came to get it before she had that class. Instantly Alexis picked up on what was going on so she grabbed her book and head for one of her siblings' room for some sanctuary. Of course she didn't get far with the triplets on the staircase; so she joined them.**

** "I take it that Dad and Kate know about the three of you now?" Alexis whispered.**

** "Yeah and they know that Grams did the same for you that she did for us." Riley responded.**

** "Damn."**

** Meanwhile back on the first level of the loft it was time for Martha to set her son and daughter in law straight.**

** "Listen to me you two; getting all three girls on birth control and giving all four of them condoms was a strategic ploy…" Martha started.**

** "How do you figure; mother?"**

** "This way they are protected, the two of you don't become grandparents at your age and none of us suffer countless months of media attention."**

** "There's another and coming isn't there?" Castle said.**

** If anything Castle had found his mother to be quite predictable at times. This happened to be one of those times.**

** "Besides; I am far too young to be a great grandmother." Martha said simply.**

** When the conversation seemed to be over; Alexis and the triplets scrambled up the stairs so they wouldn't get busted for eavesdropping. Alexis ducked out of one of Delilah's bedroom windows and down the fire escape that was outside it with her book in hand. The triplets returned to their homework but they weren't completely focused on it.**


	44. Repent

**Repent**

** After Castle and Beckett had been called to a crime scene following their conversation with Martha; the triplets had deemed that it was safe to venture out of their rooms for the time being. Martha was in the kitchen making dinner for the four of them.**

** "Did Alexis make down the fire escape okay?" Martha asked when she noticed her grandkids.**

** "Yeah she did, Grams." Delilah replied.**

** "What's for dinner?" a super hungry Carter asked as the aroma from the pots and pans wafted toward him.**

** "Come here and you'll see."**

** Martha was keeping dinner simple tonight; stir-fry and grilled chicken. Of course the chicken had a few splashes of red wine added to it for extra flavor as Martha had put it. **

** The kids had noticed that Martha already had her wine. **

** "Would you like me to freshen that up for you; Grams?" Riley asked as her sister got drinks for the three of them and Carter assisted in the cooking.**

** "That would be lovely, Riley." **

** It was easy for Martha to tell that there was something going on with her grandkids.**

** "I hope neither of you girls are pregnant and I hope you didn't get Kiara pregnant; Carter…" Martha said trying to break the silence in the room.**

** "We aren't."**

** "And I didn't get Kiara pregnant either."**

** "Then what is with the silence?"**

** "We overheard your conversation with Mom and Dad earlier." Delilah said.**

** "Oh."**

** "It seems as of late between this incident and the drugging that we're failing our parents every step of the way." Carter said.**

** "Darlings; you aren't failing them."**

** "Really Grams, they haven't been too happy with us and we're being called spoiled rotten rich kids by all the media outlets."**

** "Don't listen to those rags." Martha advised.**

** "We're trying not to but it isn't easy. All we want to do is make things up to Mom and Dad after all of this."**

** With as the table was set and dinner was served; Martha told her three grandkids what they could do to make things up to their parents.**


	45. Amends

**Amends**

** On one particular Saturday evening just before Castle and Beckett came home from the precinct; the triplets were working away in the kitchen so everything was set for when their parents came home. Martha had begrudgingly gone with Alexis and Corey on their visit to see Meredith so it was just the triplets and their parents for the time being.**

** Delilah and Riley were dressed up just as Carter was. Carter looked like a mini version of Ryan sans the suit jacket. The girls were both in dresses that were in their favorite color and they donned a pair of peek toe pumps for the occasion. The triplets had decided when they were kids that whenever they were alone they would speak to each other in Russian since they had been bilingual for their entire life thanks to their mother who had taught them Russian at a young age.**

** "Carter; I hope you are keeping an eye on that." Delilah said.**

** As usual Delilah had taken the lead on their current endeavor.**

** "I am."**

** "Riles; how is the meat looking?"**

** "It looks fine; Delia."**

** "Okay. I'll set the table and pour drinks for everyone."**

** "Maybe you should pour a bit of wine for yourself so you relax a bit."**

** "Shut it; that's why we're doing all of this, remember?"**

** After Delilah rebuked her sibling; the phone rang. The caller id said it was their mother so Riley stayed in the Russian mindset she had been in.**

** "Hello, Mom. I take it that you and Dad are on your way home."**

** "It's Dad; Riles."**

** "Oh sorry, thought you were mom." Riley said as she reverted back to English.**

** "I know, she's driving at the moment."**

** "Okay; so then you two are on your way home then?"**

** "We are but we're about fifteen minutes away. The traffic is horrible and your mom won't use the gumball to expedite this."**

** Riley heard her mother mutter something in the background.**

** "We'll be home soon." Castle said.**

** With that the conversation ended and Riley went to clue her siblings in.**

** "They're on their way home but they are stuck in bumper to bumper traffic." Riley said as she had gone back to speaking in Russian.**

** "So we have some extra time then."**

** "Yes."**


	46. Moment of Truth

**Moment of Truth**

** Shortly after the triplets had finished making dinner and it had been put on the table; their parents walked in.**

** "What's all of this?" Castle asked.**

** "Its our way of saying sorry for everything." Carter answered.**

** "Where's Martha?" Beckett asked as she and Castle took the wine that Riley handed them.**

** "On a plane to Malibu with Alexis and Corey."**

** Castle could already feel the sting of his mother being in California since she still had his credit card from one of her last shopping trips. **

** "Now if you would; dinner is ready."**

** The triplets' escorted their parents over to the table. Carter; being a gentlemen pulled the chair out for his mother as Castle did the same with the girls.**

** "You didn't have to do all of this." Beckett said.**

** "Yes we did."**

** It was then that Beckett detected something going on between her kids; something that she and Castle weren't privy to.**

** "What do you three have up your sleeves?" **

** The triplets shared a smile.**

** "Me." a familiar voice said from behind them.**

** Beckett turned around quickly as Castle looked to see who it was just a second or so after his wife.**

** "Mike; what are you doing here?" an elated Beckett asked.**

** "Those kids of yours invited me."**

** "Its good to see you; Royce." Castle said as he shook Royce's hand.**

** It had been quite a long time since Beckett had seen Royce so this moment was extra special. **

** "How did this happen?"**

** "We pulled our allowances and flew Royce out from LA for you."**

** Beckett was speechless.**

** "Well I have to say that the three you have definitely grown up a lot since I last saw you." Royce said to the triplets.**

** "They were a year old when you last saw them." **

** After that Royce grabbed a plate and sat down to dinner with the family. Beckett would thank the triplets later for reuniting her with her training officer.**


	47. Old Times

A/N1: Sorry it has taken such a long time to get this chapter posted. I was trying to work it out in my mind before I wrote and I kind of got caught up in "Raging Heat" which is a really great addition the Nikki Heat book series. I also was in Castle mode since it finally returned to tv here in the U.S.

A/N2: On another note; I will be working on this story and "Family"; this story will be published when I get ideas for chapters whereas "Family" will be published after new episodes of our beloved show air and dustjackets dot com updates the transcripts for each episode of season seven.

* * *

**Old Times**

**After dinner; Castle and the triplets divided up the after dinner tasks so they would be done sooner. The four of them wanted to give Beckett and Royce some space so they could catch up with each other. It didn't take Castle and the triplets long to finish their tasks. The triplets went up to their rooms while Castle head to his study.**

**"Looks like you've won the lottery; Kate." Royce said once Castle's study door was closed.**

**Castle had kissed Beckett on her head as he passed by before.**

**"Yeah I guess I did."**

**"And I see that Delilah and Riley have picked up on your infinity for impossible high heels." Royce jested.**

**Beckett smiled.**

**"What's wrong; Kate?"**

**With that Beckett clued her training officer in on all that had happened with the triplets.**

**"Kids will be kids; you know that."**

**"I do, but we had it easy with Alexis. I was kind of hoping for the same with the triplets."**

**"I hate to say this kid; but I kind of knew from the second you said in your email sixteen years ago that you and Castle were adding to the family that you two would have your hands full."**

**Beckett nodded as she got another beer for her and Royce. After that they had resumed the story telling from dinner. Just she had when Royce and Castle had first met; Beckett told Royce to not feed the animals, but this time that didn't happen.**

**Castle and the triplets heard pretty much all of the stories from Beckett's training days.**

**At one point while Beckett and Royce recalled the old days; one of the triplets came down for some water. Delilah; like her siblings, were already in her pajamas. As she passed by; Royce noticed the elephant tattoo and the Latin phrase of "Vincit Omnia Veritas" underneath. After all the other drama the triplets had gone through the three of them had the last part of their tattoos added.**

**"What the hell did you do; Delilah?"**

**In that instant Delilah knew it was time to explain her tattoo again when Royce busted her. Inwardly she was rolling her eyes and mouthing off. Once she had inwardly vented; Delilah started to explain.**


	48. Magical Childhoods

A/N: This chapter is my way of celebrating the birthday of actress Julie Andrews; who on this October 1st of 2014 is celebrating her 79th. In this chapter since the story IS SET IN 2015; it is her 80th birthday. So Happy 79th Birthday; Dame Julie Andrews and thank you so very much for making my childhood so magical with the wonderful movies you partook in.

* * *

**Magical Childhoods**

**October 1****st**** had come again; all four of the Castle kids were taking a day off from their busy lives. They had started the morning off with the **_**Mary Poppins **_**short film **_**The Cat that looked at the King**_** when their parents had left for their latest murder case. They would spend the day reliving their childhood with some of Dame Julie Andrews' most memorable movies as their way of celebrating the actress' 80****th**** birthday.**

**After the **_**Mary Poppins **_**short film it only seemed right to transition over to **_**Mary Poppins **_**itself.**

**"I've always wanted a nanny like Mary Poppins." Carter admitted as Julie Andrews arrived at the Banks' house in the movie.**

**Before the Castle kids on the living room table was their vast array of sugar for when they watched this Disney classic.**

**"We all wanted her as a nanny; Cart." Riley chimed in.**

**The Castle kids had been completely awed by Julie Andrews since they had seen **_**Mary Poppins **_**when they were ten and five years of age respectively. **

**"Well Dad made our childhood pretty magical." Alexis said.**

**The triplets recalled the countless laser tag games and the other fun stuff they had done with their dad over the years when it was just the five of them. **

**"Some things never change." Delilah said as her father's disdain for paperwork popped into her mind.**

**Hours later as their parents came home from another day at the 12****th****; the Castle kids were climbing every mountain and relearning "Do-Re-Mi" from one of the world's best actresses.**

**"It's a shame she can't sing like that anymore. She had one hell of a voice back then." Martha said.**

**Martha had joined her grandkids when they had put **_**The Sound of Music**_** in the DVD player.**

**"Very true; mother."**

**The aroma of burritos and other dishes from Chipotle caught the noses of Alexis and her siblings.**

**"We picked dinner up on the way home. I hope Chipotle is okay."**

**"Its more than okay; Mom." Riley said as the movie was paused.**

**After every had what they wanted from the dinner that Castle and Beckett brought home; the family of seven resumed the movie.**


	49. Roadblock

**Roadblock**

** Beckett had gone into the precinct on her own the next morning. She needed some time to figure out the case without wild theories from Castle clouding things for her. So Castle stayed home with the kids. Alexis had slept over instead of going back to her dorm the night before. **

** The fun began after Beckett left that morning. Once everyone was fed; the laser tag gear was pulled out of storage. It was four against one just as it had been for years. Of course; Castle complained about the advantage his children had over him but it was quickly silenced. Everyone suited up and dispersed. Alexis and the triplets were beyond determined to win this round of laser tag.**

** "First one to ten hits is out. Deal?" Castle said.**

** "Deal." the kids answered.**

** Each of the Castle kids had their own plan when it came to getting their dad. The girls embraced the acrobatic and gymnast side while Carter went for the covert approach.**

** Castle was very cautious with each step he took. He knew that the kids would have no problem getting him.**

** "Come on; Dad this isn't some sort stealth mission here." Riley taunted.**

** "Yeah this isn't some sort of mission for the crew of the Serenity." Delilah teased.**

** Castle took his next step and was greeted by Alexis who had repelled down Mission Impossible style on some climbing equipment.**

** "Got ya, Dad." Alexis said.**

** "Nine more lives to go…" Carter called out.**

** After Alexis' hit; Castle had been besieged with countless hits. Following the last hit; Castle's phone rang.**

** "Castle."**

** "Hey babe; need you to get down here now."**

** "Are you and the boys having trouble with the case?"**

** "Just get down here."**

** With that Castle hung up.**

** "I got to go."**

** "Let me guess; Kate and the boys need help." Alexis said.**

** "Yes. Keep an eye on your sisters and brother until Grams gets back from her date." **

** "Don't you mean her audition."**

** "It's a date, kid."**

** "Okay, I'll watch them."**

** With that Castle removed his laser tag gear and headed to the 12****th****.**


	50. Don't Think We're on Gailifrey Anymore

**Don't Think We're on Gailifrey Anymore**

** "So what are we going to do now?" one of the triplets asked after Castle had left.**

** "I know what I want to do." Delilah said.**

** "You're not going over to your boyfriend's."**

** "Well then let's watch something."**

** "How about Firefly?" Carter asked.**

** "We did that the last time."**

** "Then what?"**

** There was a momentary pause.**

** "Doctor Who."**

** "Okay. Where do we start?"**

** "With the Ninth Doctor and stop after the Eleventh Doctor."**

** "Sounds like a plan."**

** Once that decision had been made the Castle kids had parted ways. Alexis went to retrieve the DVD sets. Carter went to the corner market to grab snacks and sodas for all of them. Riley made the popcorn. Delilah heated up the microwavable snacks.**

** It wasn't long after that the Castle kids sat down in the living room to watch Doctor Who. The snacks and the row of Dr. Pepper bottles before them. **

** Everything was good; Castle and Beckett checked in on the kids when they went to chase down a lead.**

** "At least the triplets are staying put now." Beckett said after the phone call home.**

** "I knew they'd come around…eventually."**

** Beckett looked at her husband.**

** "You were just as worried as I was."**

** Castle wasn't about to let on.**

** "So when are we gonna have some time to ourselves?"**

** "Someone is impatient." Beckett said.**

** "Can you blame me?"**

** Beckett smiled.**

** "I have a gorgeous wife…"**

** "Oh Rick…."**

** It wasn't long after that moment of hope and banter that the duo arrived at the place they were going to for the lead. **

** Their kids; all four of them were wrapping up the Ninth Doctor's run and transitioning over to the Tenth Doctor.**

** "Wasn't he Barty Crouch Jr. in the fourth Harry Potter movie?" Carter asked.**

** "Yup; he did that while he was doing this."**

** After that the Castle kids sat back to enjoy David Tennant's run as the Tenth Doctor.**


	51. Breaking the Mold

**Breaking the Mold**

** One of the times that Alexis had dropped by for a visit; she and the triplets teamed up on a project that they kept a secret. Castle; of course was beyond curious as was Beckett and Martha but Castle was ten times worse. He would try everything when it came to figuring out what his children were up to.**

** "Richard darling; they'll tell us when they are ready to. Relax."**

** "I can't relax; mother, I need to know what they are up to and I need to know now."**

** "You really need to calm down; babe." Beckett advised.**

** "That's easy for you to say…"**

** "Trust them. They know what they are doing whatever it maybe."**

** "Trust. How can I when I have no idea what is going on up there."**

** Martha and Beckett just shook their heads at Castle.**

** A few moments later; Alexis and the triplets came downstairs together.**

** "So tomorrow afternoon around 3, is good?" Alexis asked her siblings.**

** "Yeah that fine for us."**

** Castle curiosity grew more in the moment.**

** "What's going on tomorrow at 3?" Castle asked.**

** The Castle kids got the same look on their faces that Martha and Beckett had on theirs just a little bit ago.**

** "It's nothing worry over; Dad."**

** "It's all good."**

** "You'll see tomorrow afternoon."**

** "It's gonna be great."**

** With that Alexis left and the triplets went back up to their rooms.**

** "Let us know when dinner is ready."**

** "Will do."**

** Castle would spend the next few hours pacing while his mother and wife made dinner.**

** He would also be up all night wondering what the kids were up to.**

** "It will be alright." Beckett said snapping her husband out of his reverie as she hand him a glass of wine.**

** "You better be right; Kate."**

** With that Castle took a sip of his wine and tried to deter his worries for the time being.**


	52. Venture Capitalists

**Venture Capitalists**

** The triplets managed to duck out of the loft without their father noticing them. They were all dressed professionally as they stood at the corner of their block to hail a cab. The trio was meeting their older sister at one of the many financial buildings in Midtown to propose a venture capital opportunity to the father of one of the triplets' classmates at Marlowe Prep.**

** "So how was Dad today?" Alexis asked once her sisters and brothers had joined her.**

** "His same nutty self."**

** "Well then let's get this show on the road and put him out his misery."**

** The four musketeers took the elevator up to the twelfth floor.**

** "Mr. Bowman will be with you momentarily." Miss Beall said as the Castle kids took their seats in the waiting area.**

** After few moments of waiting; the Castle kids were ushered into Mr. Bowman's office where they pitched their idea.**

** An hour or two of discussion later and the Castle kids were hailing a cab to bring them back to the loft.**

** "What was all of this about?" Castle asked.**

** "We went into business together; the four of us."**

** "Who's backing this business?"**

** "Angela's dad; Mr. Bowman."**

** "What is this business that you're delving into together?"**

** "Private Security."**

** "Who's going to bail you out when this goes south?"**

** "Richard!" Martha said.**

** "Rick!" Beckett echoed.**

** "If it goes belly up then it goes belly up and we move on."**

** "That's too simple."**

** "Well we're doing it either way; Dad." Alexis said.**

** "Give up; babe there is no use in fighting with them when they have their minds made up."**

** "Fine."**

** With that the family talked things over as they made dinner together after the kids changed clothes.**

** "We wish you guys the best of luck." Beckett said as they toasted the kids business venture.**

** "Thank you."**


	53. Once in a Lifetime

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Delilah, Riley and Carter came home from school one afternoon to their grandmother playing the piano like she had when they along with Alexis were younger. It didn't take Martha long to notice her grandkids and she saw how elated they were. The triplets wasted no time when it came to grabbing water bottles and a snack.**

**"What's going on, my darlings?" Martha asked as she joined her grandkids in the grand fashion she did everything in.**

**"Our school is having the junior prom in a few days." Carter answered.**

**"Blake and Derek already bought the tickets for the four of us to go…" Delilah said.**

**"Kiara is waiting on Carter to get their tickets." Riley chimed in.**

**"What's keeping you, Carter? Your junior prom is something you shouldn't miss. Alexis went to hers and I went to mine way back when."**

**"Mom and Dad haven't given us our allowances yet so I can't get the tickets until then."**

**"There's more than just that reason; he's holding back, Grams."**

**Carter at times had found it a bit annoying and somewhat difficult being one of the only two guys in the immediate family.**

**"The other part he hasn't told you is that he doesn't feel like going since Mom and Dad didn't go to their respective junior proms." Riley said ratting out her brother.**

**"Well Carter, my dear; there are good reasons why your parents didn't go to their proms."**

**With that Castle and Beckett were home from their work day. The duo picked up on Martha cue instantly.**

**"Son; I wanted to go to my junior prom, but I had been suspended."**

**"And I was a bit of a rebel when I was your age so going to prom wasn't in the cards for me."**

**"You're still a bit of a rebel." Castle said to his wife with a smile in his eyes.  
"Okay before this gets anymore disturbing; can Carter get an advance on his allowance so he can get the tickets for him and Kiara?" Riley asked.**

**"We'll give him the money for the tickets but it won't be an advance on the allowance. We will also give you guys enough money to get all that you need for your prom." Castle said.**

**After that Delilah and Riley went to look at prom dresses online while their brother went back to Marlowe Prep to buy the prom tickets to surprise Kiara with the next day at school.**

**"You two did well." Martha said when she was left alone with her son and daughter in law.**

**"Thanks Mother."**

**Beckett nodded her thanks as she got to making dinner for the family.**


	54. The Time of Their Lives

A/N: I don't recall if I said in earlier chapters whether or not Sarah Grace was older or younger than the Castle triplets let alone if I even had her in this story but I decided to include her and to make her a few months older than the Castle triplets but also have her be sixteen years old like the Castle triplets.

* * *

**The Time of Their Lives**

**Just days before the junior prom; good news came around. Ryan and Jenny's daughter; Sarah Grace had transferred to Marlowe Prep from her old high school thanks to the full scholarship she had gotten due to a generous donation Castle had made to the school. Like Castle and fathers everywhere; Ryan had been dismayed when Sarah Grace started dating. Being only a few months older than the Castle triplets; Sarah Grace was in their class at school and would also be attending the junior prom with her boyfriend, Liam MacIntosh.**

**While Jenny and Sarah Grace were prom dress shopping; Beckett was trying to get Castle's credit card from him so she could take their daughters out prom dress shopping.**

**"Come on babe; I need your credit card. The girls want to get their dresses for Friday."**

**"I know they do."**

**"Don't give me that look, Rick. Shopping for a prom dress with Alexis was different. I'm just her step-mother. Delilah and Riley are my girls; this is one mother and daughters moment that I am not going to let go by because you're not ready for this milestone in their lives."**

**Castle chose his words carefully as he recalled the first thing Beckett had said to them when they had finally crossed the line from partners to a couple. **

**"Fine, here you go. Get lunch while you're out, it's on me."**

**"Glad to see that you see it my way, babe."**

**"Only because you have a gun and I don't have a choice." Castle called after his wife.**

**Castle could hear Beckett laugh as she wrangled the girls up before they headed out for hours of shopping and eventually lunch.**

**Friday had finally arrived; Marlowe Prep had let it's junior class leave early so all the kids had time to get ready for the prom which would be held at the Four Seasons. **

**Alexis had come home to help her sisters get ready and to see her siblings off to their prom. Beckett and Martha also helped out.**

**Now the vest and ****boutonniere**** Carter had was the same light blue color that Kiara's dress was. Same would go for Blake and Derek. Even the corsages that Kiara, Riley and Delilah would get matched.**

**Carter, Kiara, Blake and Derek were waiting downstairs for the girls with Castle before the six of them would head over to pick Sarah Grace and Liam up for the prom in the limo that Castle had gotten for them.**

**It wasn't long after Kiara, Blake and Derek had arrived that the girls came down. When they came down it was the first time in sixteen years that Castle had really noticed that Delilah and Riley complete opposites.**

**Delilah had opted to leave her hair down with a bit of it pulled back into a braided ponytail. Her dress was a strapless full length bodice in royal blue with some sequins thrown in.**

**Riley on the other hand had her hair pulled back into a curly/ wavy messy hairdo as she sported a short single shouldered dress in emerald green.**

**"You two look absolutely beautiful." Castle said as a single tear fell from his eye.**

**A few pictures were taken and the kids were on their way. Beckett had taken her husband's hand in hers to comfort him as Martha took a step back. Alexis was also at her father's side.**

**"We all have to grow up some time, but no matter how old we get; Dad… Delia, Riles and I will always be your three little girls. Always."**

**Once at the Four Seasons; the Castle kids and Sarah Grace along with their respective significant others started to enjoy themselves as they made memories that would last them a lifetime.**


	55. Sunday Night

**Sunday Night**

** Sunday night had finally come. The family had just finished dinner an hour or so ago. Alexis had come by earlier in the day so the entire family was able to do something together as a family. She would be up early the following morning with her siblings, their dad and her step-mom as they all got ready for yet another Monday. Martha would of course be there too.**

** But tonight was the focus. It was girls' night at the Castle home. Carter had gone up to his room to finish up a paper for one of his classes while Castle had disappeared into his study. In the living room; Alexis, Riley and Delilah sat down with Martha and Beckett for the new episode of **_**Once Upon A Time.**_** A few nights prior the triplets had watched **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** with Castle.**

** There was popcorn being shared amongst the Castle women. Alexis, Martha and Beckett had refreshed their glasses with some red wine while Delilah and Alexis had their Dr. Peppers.**

** "I heard this is a good episode." Riley said.**

** "They're all good, sis."**

** With that the opening title sequence rolled on the tv before them. Midway through the episode the Castle women started falling asleep one by one. Carter of course had finished up with his paper and went to bed. **

** Castle came out of his study when he heard the news on, he knew it was odd for his family to leave the tv on when they weren't in the living room so he went to turn it off.**

** When he came in, Castle stopped dead in his tracks as he fumbled for his phone. Before him was a sight that he wanted to remember.**

** Both his mother and his wife were at the end of the couch fast asleep. Alexis had fallen asleep with her head resting on top of Martha just as she had many times before in her childhood. Delilah and Riley were both using their mother as their pillow.**

** After picture was taken; Castle sent a quick text to Ryan.**

_**I think I just beat you for the luckiest guy in the world award, my friend.**_

__**Castle waited for a response.**

_**How, bro?**_

__**With that Castle sent Ryan a copy of the picture he took before he got the women in his family to their respective beds. Alexis of course would sleep in her old room which had been given to Delilah when Alexis head off to Columbia.**

** None of the ladies had changed into their pajamas prior to their tv show coming on which Castle saw as win for him once he got Beckett into their bedroom.**

** After Castle was sure that his mother and daughters were in their rooms he carried his wife into theirs.**


	56. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

**The family of seven was having breakfast together the following morning. The triplets were in their school uniforms and had all their school things together. Alexis was all set to return to Columbia for another week of classes. Castle and Beckett were all set for whatever was waiting for them at the 12****th****. **

**"So how far did you guys get in last night's **_**Once Upon A Time**_** episode?" Carter asked.**

**"Not that far."**

**"Maybe twenty minutes in to the episode."**

**"Thirty minutes at most."**

**"We can watch later."**

**"That you can; darlings."**

**"All I know is the evening news was on when I came in and I was the only one still awake."**

**"So you got us all to bed…" Riley said.**

**"That's what a father/son does."**

**"Didn't you carry me to bed?" Beckett asked.**

**"Yup just like our wedding night."**

**The four Castle kids shared a look.**

**"Let stop this conversation right here."**

**Castle and Beckett ignored the request.**

**"I faintly recall you helping me change clothes too."**

**"I did." Castle said with glint in his eyes that said everything that needed to be said.**

**"No we didn't…." Beckett said.**

**"We did. You got your second wind amongst others."**

**It was then that the Castle kids cringed at what they were hearing. A smile came to Martha's face.**

**"Okay, let's end this now."**

**Castle, Beckett and Martha shared a look.**

**"I have one phrase for you, kiddo…"**

**"Mhmm?"**

**"The pot calling the kettle black." Martha responded.**

**After that awkward family moment; Alexis and the triplets left for school. A moment or so later Castle and Beckett left for the precinct leaving the loft to Martha until the triplets came home from school in a few hours' time.**


End file.
